Programa de manejo de la ira
by sagawinchester
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas cree que sería un desperdicio matar a Grimmjow, así que deciden trabajar con él para volverlo un buen soldado. Sin embargo, debido a que no sabe controlar su ira, le asignan un tutor que trata de utilizar distintos métodos para ayudarlo con su personalidad explosiva. GrimmHime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, amores 7u7 he vuelto con otra historia GrimmHime. Este es mi intento de escribir algo de "humor" jajaja ojalá funcione TuT. Aunque no me atreví a clasificarlo como tal.**

 **Los capítulos son cortitos, como drabbles, así que las actualizaciones vendrán más seguido.**

 **Advertencia: vocabulario y limoncito, claro que sí.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 1: La junta previa.**

Era un día precioso en la Sociedad de Almas. En el cuartel general se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión con los capitanes para discutir un asunto muy importante respecto a cierto Espada que el escuadrón de reconocimiento había encontrado en Las Noches unas semanas después de la derrota de Aizen.

-Es peligroso tenerlo aquí, lo mejor sería dejarlo regresar a Hueco Mundo -dijo la capitana Soi Fong.

-¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser si estaría rodeado de shinigamis como nosotros para controlarlo? -respondió Unohana.

-No entiendo por qué lo capturamos siquiera -dijo Kenpachi-. Hay que matarlo y asunto resuelto.

-Las mentes inferiores siempre se dejan guiar por sus instintos -apuntó Mayuri.

-¿Que dijiste, Mayuri? ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?

-No tengo interés en tal cosa -respondió Mayuri con fastidio rodando los ojos. Kenpachi bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos.

-Creo que el chico merece una oportunidad, Yama-jii. Aizen está en prisión, la guerra terminó, ¿qué hay de malo en dejar que lo intente? -preguntó el despreocupado Kyoraku-. Grimmjow-san es fuerte, y según lo que nos contaron, no es del todo malo.

-Sigue siendo un Espada -apuntó Soi Fong.

-Uno que no tiene motivos para pelear contra la Sociedad de Almas -respondió Ukitake.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado. Los capitanes estaban dando sus argumentos sobre por qué o por qué no debería Grimmjow quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. Aunque los más prudentes debatían que era una mala idea, estaban conscientes que dicho Espada era un arma potencial. La última palabra la tenía el capitán comandante Yamamoto.

-Los que estén a favor de darle una oportunidad.

Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana y Mayuri levantaron la mano. Este último provocó un murmullo general.

-¿Qué interés tienes en el Espada, capitán Kurotsuchi? -preguntó Byakuya.

-Mis intereses no son tu asunto, capitán Kuchiki -respondió el científico.

-No te queda hacerte el misterioso, Kurotsuchi -respondió Toshiro.

-No te metas, niño -Mayuri sacó una paleta y se la metió a Toshiro en la boca, lo que hizo que su semblante se ensombreciera y un aura asesina lo rodeara. Unohana intervino antes de que se desatara una pelea brutal entre el capitán del décimo escuadrón y el del doceavo.

-Por favor, capitán Kurotsuchi, todos queremos saber.

Mayuri rodó los ojos.

-Son ustedes una verdadera molestia, no puedo esperar a convertirlos a todos en sujetos de prueba -murmuró para sí creyendo que nadie lo había escuchado-. Creo que sería un experimento interesante. Estoy dispuesto a colaborar para mantener el orden con el...Espada...mientras está aquí en la Sociedad de Almas.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Mayuri dispuesto a colaborar? Definitivamente tenía otras intenciones ocultas, pero por lo pronto no eran importantes.

-¿Qué hay del resto? Levanten la mano los que quieran que se vaya -prosiguió Yamamoto.

Soi Fong, Byakuya, Komamura y Hitsugaya levantaron la mano. Todos sabían sus motivos, así que el último que faltaba era Kenpachi.

-¿Capitán? -preguntó Yamamoto.

-Lo que sea, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

-Debe ser una decisión unánime.

-Bien, bien, que se quede. De igual forma tengo ganas de pelear con él.

-Entonces son 5 a 4. El Espada se quedará -sentenció el comandante.

-Comandante, una cosa más -dijo Unohana-. Cuando estuve en Las Noches no pude evitar notar que el Espada que peleó contra Kurosaki-san era...¿cómo decirlo? Bastante agresivo e iracundo.

-¿Cree que eso será un problema, capitana?

-Me temo que sí.

Yamamoto asintió. Tenía que garantizar la seguridad de todos en la Sociedad de Almas derramando la menor cantidad de sangre posible, así que le correspondía hacer algo al respecto.

-Vamos a inaugurar un Programa de Manejo de la Ira.

-¿Y cree usted que eso será suficiente? Este Espada es impredecible, no creo que acceda a colaborar así como así.

-¿Y quien impartirá este curso? Creo que nuestras obligaciones no nos permiten tener tiempo libre para esto -dijo Byakuya.

-Genryusai-dono, si me lo permite, estoy dispuesto a ser el tutor de Grimmjow-san -dijo Ukitake sonriendo.

-De ninguna manera -sentenció Yamamoto-. Con tu enfermedad eso no va a pasar.

Ukitake agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Hitsugaya le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal Urahara? -propuso Kyoraku.

-No podemos pedirle más favores de los que ya nos ha hecho -respondió Unohana.

-Estoy pensando en alguien más -dijo Yamamoto-. Alguien que no es un shinigami.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Orihime Inoue.

-¿La chica humana? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Komamura.

-Porque su personalidad contrasta con la del Espada. Es necesario tener a alguien prudente que dirija este programa. Además, su habilidad podría sernos de mucha ayuda aquí.

-¿Es seguro? No sé si podamos garantizar su seguridad -dijo Soi Fong.

-Está decidido, será Inoue -repitió el comandante.

-Todo esto está muy bien, pero ¿no creen que primero deberíamos preguntarle a ella si está de acuerdo? -preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Estoy seguro que Orihime-chan accederá a colaborar con nosotros -dijo Kyoraku.

-Estuvo presa en el castillo, ¿no crees que será difícil trabajar con uno de sus secuestradores? Hasta donde sabemos, pudo haber sido torturada por él -dijo Soi Fong.

-Es por eso que vamos a preguntarle primero -dijo Yamamoto-. Capitán Ukitake, capitán Kuchiki, manden a Renji Abarai y a Rukia Kuchiki a hablar con ella. Si acepta deberá trabajar con el Espada aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, pero si se niega no podremos obligarla. Tendremos que buscar a alguien más.

Byakuya y Ukitake asintieron y así se dio por concluida la junta de los capitanes.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado.**

Rukia y Renji salieron por el Senkaimon directamente a la casa de Orihime Inoue. Habían sido informados previamente sobre el tema tratado en la junta previa, así que sabían bien a lo que iban y lo que esperaban recibir como respuesta.

-¿Crees que esté de acuerdo? -preguntó Renji tocando el timbre.

-No lo sé. Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo.

-Grimmjow. ¿Quién diría que sería capturado por la Sociedad de Almas?

-Grimmjow es un caso especial, peleó con Ichigo pero no por las razones de Aizen. Él sólo quería probar quién de los dos era el más fuerte.

-Sí, al igual que Aizen, y ya vimos cómo resultó todo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Orihime, muy sorprendida al ver a sus dos amigos.

-¡Kuchiki-san! -gritó de alegría lanzándose a los brazos de Rukia.

-Qué gusto verte, Inoue -respondió la pequeña morena con una sonrisa.

-Renji-san, hola.

Renji asintió pero no dio muestras de euforia. Aunque conocía a Orihime desde hacía mucho tiempo al igual que todos, su relación con ella nunca había pasado de lo formal.

-Pasen, pasen -Orihime se hizo a un lado y luego los guió hasta la sala-. ¿Por qué vinieron? No esperaba verlos por aquí.

-Venimos en representación de la Sociedad de Almas, Inoue. Queremos pedirte un favor -dijo Rukia.

-Por supuesto, lo que quieran.

-¿Recuerdas a Grimmjow?

Orihime se quedó pálida. ¿A qué venía la mención del poderoso Sexta?

-Sí...sí, lo recuerdo.

-La Sociedad de Almas lo capturó hace un par de días. Se decidió perdonarle la vida a cambio de convertirse en un soldado.

-¿En serio? Creí que estaba muerto.

-Al parecer sólo fue herido de gravedad, lo que fue de mucha utilidad al capturarlo.

-Eso es horrible. ¿Y qué tengo que ver con él?

-Como sabrás, Grimmjow tiene problemas de ira -Orihime asintió, recordando las muchas explosiones del Espada durante el tiempo que estuvo en su presencia-. Así que el capitán comandante Yamamoto creó un Programa de Manejo de la Ira para ayudarlo.

-Ninguno de los capitanes puede impartir ese Programa -añadió Renji.

-¿Qué hay de Unohana-san? Ella parece muy amable.

Renji y Rukia intercambiaron una rápida mirada. No podían decirle que dicha capitana tenía un oscuro secreto que sería mortal para Grimmjow.

-Está muy ocupada en el escuadrón médico -dijo Rukia.

-Ya veo. Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿entonces qué van a hacer?

-Queremos que tú impartas el programa.

Orihime se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero...¿por qué?

-Sí, el comandante piensa que con tu ayuda hay menos probabilidades de que esto se salga de control. Además, puedes usar tu habilidad para protegerte -dijo Renji.

Orihime tuvo que sentarse en el sillón para procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Rukia no pasó por alto su reacción.

-Está bien si no quieres, Inoue. Sabemos que fuiste su prisionera en Hueco Mundo, así que si crees que...

-No hay problema -dijo Orihime componiendo una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Creímos que por tratarse de él...

-Grimmjow nunca me hizo nada. De hecho, ninguno de ellos me hizo nada. Sólo me mantuvieron prisionera, pero Aizen me trataba como una invitada especial.

Rukia asintió.

-¿Estás segura?

-Creo que será interesante volver a ver a Grimmjow y ayudarlo con su problema de ira. Después de todo, él también me ayudó una vez.

-Gracias, Inoue. Esto significa mucho para nosotros.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Entonces andando -dijo Renji caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Queremos empezar esto cuanto antes.

-Ten, toma esto -dijo Rukia dándole una cápsula de Chappy.

Orihime salió de su cuerpo y el sustituto se quedó dentro. Ya sabía como funcionaba, y se había acostumbrado muy pronto a la sensación de andar por el mundo siendo un alma.

-Iremos a la casa de Urahara para que abra el portal, ya sabes que no podemos usar el Senkaimon.

-¿No necesito llevar nada?

-No, te daremos todo allá -respondió Rukia.

Salieron de la casa en dirección a la tienda de Urahara.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo lo está llevando Ichigo? -preguntó Renji.

-No hemos hablado mucho -respondió la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Ese idiota, tal vez después le haga una visita -dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, aunque Orihime notó que su voz también tenía un tinte de tristeza.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas, Orihime sonrió al recordar viejos momentos ahí. La primera vez que vio a Ichigo pelear, el rescate de Rukia, los nuevos amigos que ahí había hecho. Todo parecía muy lejano en tiempo y espacio. Se dirigieron al escuadrón trece, donde Ukitake la recibió con mucha amabilidad y le entregó unas hojas.

-Este es el programa que diseñamos para Grimmjow-san.

Orihime revisó rápidamente el contenido y luego asintió. No parecía difícil.

-Significa mucho para nosotros que hayas decidido ayudarnos, Inoue-san. Te llevaremos a donde está Grimmjow.

-Claro -respondió Orihime con una sonrisa.

-Espere, capitán, ¿no cree que hay que explicarle primero lo del collar?

-¿Qué collar?

-Ah, es cierto. Bueno, creo que será mejor que el capitán Kurotsuchi le explique esa parte. Después de todo él es el que sabe cómo funciona.

Los cuatro salieron del cuartel y llegaron a una sala que estaba dispuesta con algunas sillas, mesas y un pizarrón en la pared.

-Aquí es donde trabajarás con él -dijo Ukitake.

Orihime recordó su salón de clases y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada porque iba a retrasarse con sus materias.

-Avisaré que Inoue ya está aquí -dijo Renji y salió de la habitación.

Orihime se sentó detrás del escritorio y esperó pacientemente a que trajeran a su nuevo alumno. Luego de unos minutos entró Grimmjow siendo escoltado por dos shinigamis y detrás de ellos venía el capitán Kurotsuchi con su asistente, Nemu. Orihime se levantó y los saludó con una reverencia. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Grimmjow, tan fría y calculadora como la recordaba.

-Hey, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, mujer -dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola, Grimmjow -respondió Orihime un poco nerviosa. No esperaba ese saludo, y las miradas que se posaron sobre ellos tampoco. De algún modo Grimmjow se las había arreglado para hacerlo sonar comprometedor.

-Nemu, ponle el collar al sujeto de prueba -le dijo Kurotsuchi a su ayudante.

La obediente Nemu se acercó a Grimmjow ignorando la mirada salvaje y amenazante y le puso un artefacto de metal alrededor del cuello.

-¿Qué carajos es esto? -preguntó Grimmjow tratando de quitárselo, pero sin éxito.

Mayuri jaló a Orihime para hablarle en privado. Le entregó un pequeño control no más grande que una nuez que tenía un botón rojo en medio.

-Este collar envía descargas eléctricas a su sistema. Si se pone agresivo bastará con que presiones el botón. No es letal, pero si lo usas demasiado no le gustará.

Orihime observó el control asombrada y asintió repetidas veces. Regresaron con el grupo y los dos shinigamis, Mayuri y Nemu se despidieron.

-Gracias, capitán -dijo Ukitake cordialmente, pero el científico decidió ignorarlo y salió sin decir nada.

Grimmjow todavía estaba tratando de quitarse el collar.

-No soy un maldito perro, quítenme esto.

-Bueno, creo que lo dejaremos en tus manos, Inoue -dijo Rukia viendo fijamente a Grimmjow con algo de desconfianza-. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Te lo encargamos, Inoue-san -añadió Ukitake con una sonrisa.

-D-De acuerdo -respondió Orihime.

Los dos shinigamis salieron de la habitación y la dejaron sola con el letal Espada.

-Eh, bueno, creo que podemos empezar con...

-Déjalo ya, no pienso hacer nada de lo que me digas -la interrumpió Grimmjow caminando hacia la puerta.

-E-Espera, Grimmjow, el programa es...

Pero el Espada no hizo caso. Orihime sabía que todos contaban con ella, así que no podía permitir que arruinara todo por un berrinche. Apretó el botón del control que le había dado Kurotsuchi y Grimmjow se sacudió violentamente por las descargas. Cayó de rodillas al piso y se llevó las manos al cuello.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué es esto?

-L-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó Orihime con el corazón en la garganta. La mirada asesina que le lanzó Grimmjow no le gustó para nada, pero no podía dejarse intimidar-. Tendrás que hacer lo que te diga si no quieres que use esto contigo.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? -Grimmjow se puso lentamente de pie y se acercó a ella como un depredador a su presa.

Orihime retrocedió en automático hasta la pared y ocultó el control a su espalda.

-Dámelo -ordenó Grimmjow estirando la mano.

-No.

-Dámelo.

-No puedo hacer eso. Tenemos que completar el programa de...

Grimmjow se lanzó sobre ella y Orihime cerró los ojos y apretó el botón antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Grimmjow volvió a retorcerse por las descargas eléctricas y cayó al suelo. Orihime se apartó unos pasos.

-Ahora, ¿vas a cooperar o tendré que usar esto contigo nuevamente?

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 3: Expresión oral y escrita.**

Orihime sentía la mirada asesina de Grimmjow todo el tiempo. Éste había accedido a colaborar, técnicamente porque no tenía otra opción, y estaba sentado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y expresión de pocos amigos. Orihime tragó saliva y sintió sus manos temblando. Leyó las hojas que le había dado Ukitake y seleccionó una actividad para empezar.

-Creo que podemos empezar con esto. Expresión oral y escrita. Muchas veces la ira viene del problema de no saber expresarte. ¿Qué dices, Grimmjow? ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te hace tan iracundo y agresivo?

-Ahora mismo es este maldito collar.

-Ignora el collar, pasado un rato ni siquiera notarás que está ahí.

-Soy un Hollow, mi naturaleza es destructiva.

-Puedes hacer un esfuerzo para cambiar. Conocí a una Espada que era muy amable. Incluso era más poderosa que tú.

La vena de la sien de Grimmjow palpitó furiosamente.

-¿Qué sientes en este momento?

-Ganas de retorcerte el cuello si no me entregas el control.

-No puedo hacer eso, lo siento.

-Esto es inútil, me largo de aquí.

-Si te levantas tendré que presionar el botón.

Grimmjow bufó molesto, pero no se movió.

-Ahora dime, ¿sientes ira hacia alguien en especial, además de mí en este momento?

Grimmjow sonrió de lado. Era una larga lista.

-Nnoitra -empezó a enumerar-. Ese bastardo me las pagará. Kurosaki, nuestra pelea no ha terminado. Ulquiorra, muero por cortarle la cabeza a ese maldito emo. Aizen, nos traicionó a todos. Ichimaru, su estúpida sonrisa me pone de malas. Yammy, odio que siempre esté comiendo. Szayel, ¿lo has visto? Su cara me ruega que lo muela a palos. El shinigami que dio la orden de capturarme. El shinigami que me capturó en Hueco Mundo. El shinigami que creó este collar. El shinigami que me lo puso.

-Esas son muchas personas, Grimmjow. ¿Has considerado resolver tus conflictos de otro modo? ¿Qué tal si Nnoitra te pide perdón por lo que hizo? ¿Estarías bien con eso?

Grimmjow soltó una amarga carcajada.

-¿Que Nnoitra me pida perdón? No, en primer lugar eso es imposible, y en segundo lugar, aunque lo haga no me daré por satisfecho. Esto no se quedará así.

-La violencia sólo trae más violencia.

-Me gusta la violencia, ¿no lo has notado?

-Estamos tratando de ayudarte, esa forma de vida no es sana.

-No, ustedes me tienen aquí contra mi voluntad. Me quitaron mis armas y me están obligando a tener este estúpido curso.

Orihime suspiró derrotada. Tenía que probar otra cosa.

-De acuerdo, intentemos algo diferente. Te voy a dar una hoja de papel para que te desahogues.

Orihime le entregó las cosas y se sentó a su lado.

-Escribe lo que quieras, como si fuera una carta dirigida a alguien, dile todo lo que te molesta y trata de pensar en una solución no violenta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hmp.

Grimmjow tomó la pluma, garabateó algunas cosas, dobló la hoja en dos y se la entregó a Orihime.

-¿Es todo? -Orihime desdobló el papel y el alma se le cayó a los pies. La carta contenía sólo una oración:

 _Me voy a comer tu cerebro si no me entregas el p#%! control._

-¡De acuerdo! La expresión oral y escrita no es lo tuyo.

Orihime arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al cesto de la basura. Se puso de pie y tomó la hoja del programa para ver qué otra cosa podían hacer.

-¿Te gusta pintar?

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 4: Pintura gore.**

Un trazo por aquí, uno por acá, difuminar aquí, iluminar allá. El lienzo del caballete era una mezcla de colores y técnicas artísticas que siempre había querido probar. Había puesto un poco de música y estaban los dos frente a frente sin poder ver la obra del otro. Su mandil rosa de holanes estaba lleno de pintura. Vio que Grimmjow estaba muy concentrado con su ceño más fruncido que nunca. Se suponía que debía estar contento, no como si quisiera perforar su obra con una espada.

-¡Ah! Esto es relajante, ¿no crees?

-Hmp.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Hmp.

Orihime había aprendido a traducir ese gruñido monosilábico después de oírlo tantas veces. A veces podía significar "sí", "no", "como sea", "qué fastidio", dependiendo de la situación y de su humor. Volteó a ver al muy concentrado Grimmjow y notó que con ese mandil blanco y las manchas de pintura roja parecía un carnicero.

-¿Sabes lo que es un carnicero, Grimmjow?

-Hmp.

-Es un hombre que mata animales y luego vende su carne para que la comamos.

-Suena como mi trabajo ideal.

-¿Tú crees? Me parece que si tuvieras que dedicarte a algo en el mundo humano serías corredor de autos o tal ves un competidor de deportes extremos.

-Hmp.

Orihime sonrió satisfecha cuando vio su cuadro terminado. No era la mejor artista, pero había hecho un esfuerzo por dibujarse a ella y a Tatsuki en la playa jugando a la pelota.

-¿Quieres ver mi cuadro?

Grimmjow levantó la vista y se puso al lado de Orihime. Torció la cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha para tratar de encontrarle un sentido a la pintura. Orihime esperó impaciente su opinión.

-¿Y bien?

-No le hallo forma.

-¿Cómo no? Somos Tatsuki y yo jugando en la playa.

-¿Qué es un Tatsuki? Parece un erizo.

Orihime se sonrojó y empujó a Grimmjow.

-Vamos a ver el tuyo.

Grimmjow se puso frente a su cuadro en modo protector para que no lo viera. Orihime reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pintaste?

-Todavía no está listo.

-Déjame ver tu avance.

-Retrocede.

-Grimmjow...

-Retrocede -gruñó Grimmjow.

Orihime suspiró y se alejó. Lo mejor sería no hacerlo enojar y esperar hasta que estuviera listo. Sacó su pintura al sol para que se secara y luego regresó a sentarse detrás del escritorio, observando a Grimmjow en silencio. Luego de media hora bastante aburrida para ella pero al parecer de provecho para Grimmjow, la pintura quedó lista.

-Ahora sí puedes verla.

Orihime se acercó con una sonrisa que no le duró demasiado en el rostro al ver la obra de arte. El color predominante en aquella pintura era el rojo. Se podía distinguir una pila revuelta de cuerpos destrozados y mutilados, llenos de sangre y vísceras por todos lados. Entre ellos reconoció a Ulquiorra, a Nnoitra, a Kurosaki y al resto de los Espadas y shinigamis. En la cima se veía un dragón negro con cuernos azules escupiendo fuego y rayos por el hocico.

-¿Qué te parece? Lo titulé "El Rey Dragón".

-Creo que es...interesante. Eres un gran artista -dijo Orihime con voz temblorosa.

-Es uno de mis muchos talentos.

-¿Esto es un huevo? -preguntó Orihime señalando algo en la pintura.

-No, es un globo ocular.

-Oh...

-Y mira esto -Grimmjow señaló una esquina de la pintura donde se veía una Orihime pequeñita al lado de la pila de cuerpos, con expresión aterrada y la ropa manchada de sangre-: eres tú. Creo que le añade un toque realista, ¿no crees?

-Grimmjow, ¿cómo te sentiste al pintar esto?

-Supongo que bien.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!

-Aunque ahora tengo más ganas que nunca de cobrar mi venganza contra todos aquellos que se atrevieron a pisotearme -añadió con fuego en los ojos.

-Oh, no -Orihime suspiró frustrada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ya terminamos? Ahora puedes darme el control, ya superé mi problema de la ira.

-El primer paso es la aceptación, así que me alegra que te des cuenta de que es un problema. Sin embargo, estamos muy lejos de concluir este programa.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Cuando Orihime se volteó, tomó un pomo de pintura roja y se lo arrojó a la espalda.

-¡Grimmjow!

-Agradece que no es sangre de verdad.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Grimmjow no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Oh...¿estás enojada? Tal vez la ira es contagiosa.

Orihime tomó el otro pomo de pintura roja y se lo arrojó a la cara. Grimmjow se limpió los ojos y rechinó los dientes.

-Esto lo pagarás...

Orihime sintió su detector de peligro ir al máximo y se echó a correr, olvidándose por completo del control del collar. Salió de la habitación con Grimmjow pisándole los talones, hasta que la derribó sobre el pasto, se puso sobre ella y empezó a pintarle la cara con los dedos.

-¡Grimmjow, ya basta! ¡Detente!

Los gritos atrajeron la atención de algunos shinigamis que estaban por ahí, Hisagi, Rukia y Renji, entre ellos. Lo que vieron no fue una pelea de pintura, sino al Espada sobre la chica y un montón de líquido rojo que bien podía ser sangre.

-¡Está matando a Inoue! -gritó Rukia desenvainando su zanpakutou. Hisagi y Renji corrieron tras ella y sujetaron a Grimmjow por los brazos para salvar a Orihime. Cuando vieron que era pintura y no sangre, soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Renji.

Orihime se incorporó y se limpió la sangre en el mandil.

-Una...guerra de pintura.

-Creímos que estabas muerta.

Grimmjow bufó molesto. Al parecer no confiaban en él todavía. ¿Matar a Inoue? Era ridículo, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente. Sus amenazas eran en broma. Hisagi y Renji soltaron a Grimmjow y retrocedieron. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Todo está bien -dijo Inoue-. Lamento haberlos asustado. Vamos a ir a limpiarnos.

Jaló a Grimmjow del brazo y regresaron al salón.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -le preguntó Grimmjow.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que no me harías daño.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Además -Orihime contuvo la respiración al notar la repentina cercanía-, tengo esto.

Y apretó el botón del control, dándole una descarga a Grimmjow. Éste se retorció y se apartó de ella.

-Estoy harto, si vuelves a usar eso voy a...

Pero Orihime no supo qué iba a hacer, porque le dio otra descarga.

-Vamos a limpiarnos.

Y salió de la habitación seguida de Grimmjow rumbo a las aguas termales de la Sociedad de Almas.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 5: El calor del momento.**

Los baños no eran mixtos. Estaban divididos por una cerca de bambú no muy alta, pero sí lo suficiente para cubrir los pudores de los shinigamis de ambos sexos. El lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unas cuantas chicas como Matsumoto, quien solía desentenderse por completo de sus obligaciones de teniente y que de paso había convencido a Isane y a Nanao de acompañarla un rato.

-¡Orihime-chan! Qué gusto que hayas venido -exclamó la rubia dándole un sorbo a su pequeño vasito con sake que nunca le faltaba cuando salía.

Orihime le sonrió, se quitó la toalla y entró al agua, cuya temperatura ayudó a que su cuerpo se relajara de inmediato. Después de aquella visita de Rangiku al mundo humano, Orihime había aprendido a ser menos reservada con su cuerpo en cuestiones de bañarse con otras mujeres. Todavía se cuidaba de no acercarse demasiado a la rubia, pero con la presencia de Nanao y de Isane podía cerrar los ojos y relajarse un poco.

-¿Cómo va el programa con el Espada? -preguntó Nanao.

Orihime suspiró sin querer.

-¿Tan mal? -preguntó Isane.

-Es...complicado. A Grimmjow no le gusta mucho colaborar en ese aspecto.

Rangiku soltó una carcajada estridente que les puso los nervios de punta a todos.

-¡Orihime-chan! No me digas que no has intentado "eso".

Orihime la miró con extrañeza.

-¿"Eso"? ¿Qué es...?

-Matsumoto -advirtió Nanao.

Rangiku se acercó a Orihime para susurrarle directo en el oído. Orihime se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y de inmediato sus orejas y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-P-Pero Rangiku-san...e-eso no...

-El pobre Grimmjow está frustrado. Bastará con hacerlo un par de veces y asunto resuelto -dijo Rangiku encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia-. Sospecho que lo mismo pasa con mi capitán, pero cada vez que le menciono el tema me mira como si quisiera molerme a golpes.

Isane reprimió una risita. Orihime se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

-N-No creo que sea tan simple...¡me refiero a que...! No es...no es algo sencillo de hacer, pero no creo que su problema sea...ya sabes...Grimmjow es...

-Grimmjow es hombre, y sólo hay una forma de tener a un hombre comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

-Pero, Rangiku-san, yo no quiero...

-Pueden pasar años y no lograrás nada con ese estúpido programa. Sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas. Haz que libere la tensión ascumulada y será un alumno graduado con honores.

Orihime decidió no responder. Sabía que Rangiku seguiría insistiendo con el tema, y la situación ya de por sí era bastante incómoda. No dudaba de las capacidades de la hermosa teniente y de su probable experiencia en esos temas, pero para Orihime era como si le hablaran en otro idioma. ¿Probar esa técnica con Grimmjow? Impensable.

Grimmjow estaba sumergido hasta la cintura, recargado en la borda con ambos brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de oreja a oreja. Había escuchado toda la conversación del otro lado, y si no fuera por la cerca de bambú, el collar que lo limitaba y la posible reacción de la rubia, correría a besarla por haber insinuado un modo tan delicioso de ayudarlo. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que le había susurrado a Orihime, bastaba con ver su reacción para saber que eran temas inexplorados y demasiado vergonzosos como para hacerla tartamudear de ese modo y ponerse nerviosa.

Oh sí, ahora que tenía una imagen en mente estaba dispuesto a atacar por ese lado. Orihime podía tener el control del collar, pero Grimmjow tendría el control total de su cuerpo para hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

De pronto escuchó que alguien salía del agua y se giró para tratar de ver algo a través de la cerca, pero sólo distinguía algunas siluetas.

-Y hablando del capitán, será mejor que regrese a mi división. Tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado y esta vez no me lo perdonará -dijo Rangiku.

Las otras dos también la siguieron y se despidieron de Orihime. Grimmjow esperó hasta escuchar que las puertas de los vestidores se cerraban para salir del agua y aproximarse a la cerca de bambú.

Había demasiado vapor del otro lado como para poder distinguir algo. Si quería tener una imagen completa del cuerpo de Orihime, tenía que estar prácticamente frente a ella.

Algo se le ocurrió y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada para no ser descubierto. Regresó al agua silenciosamente y empezó a hacer mucho ruido con las manos y piernas para simular que se ahogaba.

-¡Ayuda! Agh, ¡mujer!

Orihime escuchó los gritos del otro lado y se puso alerta. Salió del agua y se envolvió con la toalla antes de acercarse a la cerca de bambú.

-¡Grimmjow! ¡Grimmjow! ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo...agh, el collar está...

De pronto no se escuchó nada más que el alboroto del agua y algunas respiraciones agitadas. Orihime corrió a la puerta y cruzó del otro lado para encontrarse con Grimmjow luchando por su vida. Se retorcía de una manera escandalosa y no podía ni siquiera mantener la cabeza afuera para respirar. Vio que jalaba el collar con desesperación, y se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba sufriendo más descargas eléctricas por haber mojado el aparato.

-¡Grimmjow! -Orihime se arrodilló en la orilla y estiró la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero estaba muy lejos.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?,_ pensó. _Tengo que salvarlo._

Sin perder ni un segundo más, se arrojó al agua y nadó hasta alcanzar a Grimmjow. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta la orilla. Sostuvo su cabeza afuera para que tomara aire y esperó a que tosiera toda el agua que había ingerido. Supo que algo estaba mal cuando la mueca de dolor de Grimmjow fue reemplazada poco a poco con una sonrisa de lado y su mirada antes aterrada adquirió un brillo que no supo descifrar.

Grimmjow bajó la vista poco a poco para encontrarse con que la toalla alrededor del cuerpo de Orihime se había caído cuando se lanzó a salvarlo. Estaba completamente desnuda e indefensa. Su plan había salido a la perfección.

-Sé que eres bondadosa, pero no creí que arriesgarías tanto para salvarme la vida.

Orihime sintió un estremecimiento en su espalda baja y se puso como tomate al comprender la situación. Estaba frente a frente con Grimmjow, completamente sola y desnuda. No tenía el control del collar a la mano, ni siquiera sus broches del cabello para crear un escudo ente sus cuerpos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse con las manos y acercarse a la orilla dándole la espalda a Grimmjow.

-Creí que te estabas ahogando -susurró.

-Esa era la idea -respondió Grimmjow acercándose por atrás hasta casi estar sobre ella.

-No te acerques más.

-Eres una presa demasiado fácil, ¿lo sabías? Sólo tuve que fingir estar en peligro y tú no dudaste ni un momento en ayudarme.

Orihime se fue recorriendo poco a poco lejos de su alcance. Grimmjow no lo pasó por alto y la tomó del hombro para voltearla y quedar frente a frente. Luego puso ambos brazos en la borda, impidiendo que se moviera hacía un lado o hacia otro.

Orihime ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada. Veía fijamente las ondas de agua que chocaban con la borda mientras sentía el temblor en su cuerpo y el calor de Grimmjow sofocándola como una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza. Tenía que salir de ahí, de inmediato.

-T-Tenemos que seguir con el programa, hay que regresar a...

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que podemos trabajar aquí en las aguas termales. Justo ahora tengo en mente una actividad que me ayudará a liberar la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo. ¿Algo de eso te suena familiar?

Orihime palideció y luego se puso de colores. Grimmjow había escuchado su plática con Rangiku y estaba sacando provecho de la situación. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos? Algo en su interior le decía que Grimmjow no retrocedería sólo con pedírselo. Una vez que fijaba su objetivo no paraba hasta alcanzarlo; en ese momento, ambos desnudos en un solo espacio, ella era su objetivo.

Orihime se cubrió con una mano y con la otra lo empujó del pecho suavemente, sabiendo que con ese toque haría estallar una de dos: su lujuria o su ira. ¿Cuál era peor? Imposible saberlo.

Grimmjow la tomó de la mano y la abrazó por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. En medio de los vapores su piel había adquirido un tono rosáceo que le daba una apariencia divina. Veía las gotas de agua resbalar por su cuello y sus brazos y los mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro sonrojado, los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas dilatadas de una manera sobrenatural, negándose a sostenerle la mirada. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Sin poder soportarlo un instante más, Grimmjow la tomó del mentón y acercó su rostro al de ella para juntar sus labios. Orihime cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, esperando el momento que nunca llegó.

Grimmjow, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se detuvo a medio camino, cuando sus labios estaban sólo a tres centímetros de los de Orihime. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera salvaje. Quería besarla, quería saborear sus labios y hacerla gemir su nombre hasta tener que separarse para tomar aire, pero sabía que si lo hacía sería casi imposible parar después. Corría el riesgo de hacer algo que arruinara tal vez para siempre la vida de Orihime. Grimmjow no era gentil, el altruismo era una palabra totalmente desconocida en su vocabulario, pero no se consideraba tan despiadado como para hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Se separó lentamente y la soltó. Orihime abrió los ojos al tiempo que Grimmjow le entregaba la toalla mojada que había perdido en el chapuzón. Orihime lo miró sin comprender aquel repentino cambio de parecer, pero se envolvió el cuerpo y salió del agua sin hacer preguntas.

Unos minutos después, luego de haberse vestido, escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se encontró con Grimmjow en los vestidores usando una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura.

-Ponte esto -dijo Orihime entregándole un uniforme de shinigami como el que ella estaba usando. Puso especial empeño en no mirar su torso desnudo y húmedo.

-No voy a usar eso.

-Tu ropa está llena de pintura.

-No voy a usar eso -repitió Grimmjow.

-No me dejas otra opción -dijo Orihime sacando el control.

-Prefiero ir desnudo que usar un uniforme shinigami.

-¡Pues yo no quiero que andes desnudo! -gritó Orihime sintiendo el calor hasta las orejas nuevamente.

Grimmjow sonrió y se acercó a ella, tomando otra vez esa actitud juguetona cuyo propósito inmediato era poner nerviosa a Orihime sin tener que llegar a un plano más íntimo. Puso la mano en el doblez de la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura y la otra en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Orihime.

-¿Segura que no quieres ver esto? Es tu última oportunidad...

-Grimmjow, te lo advierto...

-Sólo será un vistazo...

Pero antes de que pudiera quitarse la toalla, Orihime presionó el botón. Grimmjow gruñó y cayó al suelo. Orihime le arrojó la ropa a la cabeza.

-¡Tienes cinco minutos!

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 6: Yoga.**

La tensión seguía presente cuando regresaron al salón. Orihime sentía sus latidos como martillazos en los oídos, y cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban al caminar sus piernas se volvían de gelatina y una descarga eléctrica viajaba por su espina dorsal.

Orihime revisó la hoja del programa y suspiró al ver la actividad siguiente. Yoga. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Se sentaron en el césped frente a frente, Orihime rehuía la mirada de Grimmjow y al mismo tiempo trataba de pensar en una conversación que rompiera la malla de tensión que había entre ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Grimmjow, aburrido.

-Yoga.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Alguna técnica de combate?

-Para nada. Es una de las actividades más relajantes que existen.

-Dices eso de todo lo que hemos hecho. ¿Nuestra escena en las aguas termales? Eso sí fue relajante. Deberíamos intentar...

-Hay que estirar los músculos primero -lo interrumpió Orihime sin querer recordar lo sucedido en las aguas termales.

-Tú no tienes músculos -dijo Grimmjow buscando molestarla con cualquier comentario al saberse ampliamente rechazado.

Orihime le dirigió una mirada que no aceptaba réplicas de ningún tipo. Grimmjow empezó a sospechar que a pesar de la actitud tan calmada e inocente de Orihime, podía llegar a ser peligrosa si la empujaba demasiado hacia la orilla. Hizo una nota mental de probar su teoría más tarde, ya disfrutando el momento y saboreando esa aura asesina que estaba seguro que se le metería bajo la piel.

-Haz lo mismo que yo -dijo Orihime.

Estiró las piernas al frente y empezó a hacer los estiramientos. Grimmjow sonrió y se acostó de lado, recargado en su brazo y con una vista panorámica de los pechos de la chica.

-Creo que prefiero observar.

Orihime sintió la mirada en su cuerpo y decidió que no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. Se levantó y se paró detrás de él, luegoblo empujó por la espalda para obligarlo a estirar.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -se quejó Grimmjow.

-Tienes que estirar.

-Eso duele.

Orihime puso más fuerza hasta que la cabeza de Grimmjow tocó sus rodillas, luego escuchó un crujido.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡Me partiste en dos!

-Lo siento -dijo Orihime sin poder reprimir una risita. Era gracioso ver a Grimmjow quejándose de algo tan simple como eso. Se sentó frente a él, lo tomó de las manos y lo ayudó a estirarse hacia el frente-. Ahora abre las piernas.

-¿No soy yo el que debería decirte eso?

Otra descarga eléctrica.

-¡Era broma!

Grimmjow abrió las piernas y estiró los brazos hacia el frente. Orihime era realmente buena, y muy flexible. Luego lo hizo flexionar una pierna y estirar hacia el otro lado. Después de cinco minutos decidió que ya estaba listo. Se puso de pie y tocó el suelo con la punta de los dedos. Grimmjow tragó saliva pesadamente al verla doblarse de ese modo. En su mente estaban pasando un montón de situaciones que, si Orihime se enteraba, no dudaría en apretar el botón del control hasta hacerlo quedar estúpido.

-Ponte de pie -dijo Orihime.

-Así estoy bien.

Grimmjow juntó las rodillas hacia su pecho al sentir que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba despertándose como un avecilla en primavera.

-Levántate -dijo Orihime jalándolo del brazo.

-Déjame, no quiero hacer yoga.

-Tienes que hacerlo, es parte del programa.

-No voy a hacerlo.

Orihime lo jaló con ambos brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero Grimmjow se mantuvo estático, quiso zafarse de su agarre pero el tirón la hizo caer sobre su cuerpo. Orihime palideció cuando sintió el bulto presionando contra su abdomen y gritó:

-¡Pervertido!

Otra descarga.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 7:** **Manualidades.**

-¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos creativos?

Orihime entró al salón con una enorme caja de cartón que dejó sobre el escritorio. Empezó a sacar pinturas, acuarelas, tijeras, pegamento, hojas de colores, hilos, tela, cuentas y otras cosas que les serían de utilidad. Grimmjow vio el contenido y le empezó a doler la cabeza al imaginarse lo que Orihime tenía en mente. La chica movió algunas bancas para hacer espacio y se sentó en el suelo. Grimmjow la imitó.

-Podemos empezar con un poco de origami.

-¿Papel doblado?

-Encontrarás que es una actividad muy estimulante.

Orihime le dio una hoja amarilla y ella tomó una azul.

-Yo quiero la azul -dijo Grimmjow arrebatándole la hoja a Orihime.

-Qué infantil eres.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con ésto?

-Empecemos por lo básico, una grulla.

Orihime empezó a doblar el papel, pero ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, no recordaba muy bien cómo. Grimmjow trataba de imitar los dobleces, pero cada que la chica se equivocaba él tenía que regresar al principio y se atrasaba.

-¡Listo! -exclamó Orihime victoriosa levantando la grulla deforme.

Grimmjow vio la suya, que era sólo una hoja amorfa y la rompió en pedacitos. Decidió que de ahí en delante odiaba el origami.

-Hagamos otra cosa -gruñó.

-D-De acuerdo.

Orihime buscó en la caja y sacó dos globos. Le dio uno a Grimmjow y le pidió que lo inflara. Luego tomó el pegamento líquido y una bola de estambre café.

-Vamos a hacer unas esferas para decorar el cuarto.

Grimmjow se apoderó de la bola de estambre, se acostó en el piso y empezó a jugar con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó a Orihime amarrada a los barrotes de una cama con ese mismo estambre y no pudo evitar soltar una risita maliciosa que Orihime interpretó como si estuviera divirtiéndose con la actividad.

Para Grimmjow, el gusto no duró demasiado. La bola de estambre comenzó a deshacerse y sus manos se enredaron por completo. Se podía decir que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

-Espera, te ayudaré -dijo Orihime.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda, mujer! Es sólo una estúpida bola de estambre.

No obstante no pudo zafarse. Orihime se acercó a él con las tijeras y lo desenredó.

-Esto es muy estúpido -exclamó Grimmjow con molestia.

-Toma -Orihime le dio el globo inflado y el pegamento en un tazón-. Vas a pasar el hilo por el pegamento y lo vas a poner sobre el globo hasta que quede todo cubierto.

Grimmjow suspiró fastidiado y empezó a hacer lo que le decía. Luego de un rato se relajó. Era una sensación extraña tener los dedos pegajosos y llenos de los pelitos del estambre. Vio que su obra y la de Orihime eran muy distintas. El globo de ella era perfecto, envuelto cuidadosamente con el hilo, mientras que el de él era una plasta sin forma. Eso lo hizo enojar y rompió el globo con las manos.

-No me gusta esto -arrojó la plasta al aire y ésta cayó sobre la cabeza de Orihime.

Otra descarga.

-¡Oye!

-Eso fue grosero.

-Hmp.

Grimmjow se quedó acostado y cerró los ojos para tratar de tomar una siesta, pero entonces sintió algo líquido en el rostro y se incorporó. Tomó a Orihime de la muñeca, a medio camino de untarle crema.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Hay que hacer máscaras de yeso.

-¿Máscaras de yeso?

-Tengo que ponerte crema primero para poder despegarla cuando ya esté seca.

-Hazlo tú primero -dijo Grimmjow.

Orihime tomó un espejo de la caja y le dijo a Grimmjow que lo sostuviera frente a ella. Se levantó por una bandeja con agua y de paso agarró las vendas previamente cortadas en trocitos pequeños y manejables. Se untó la crema y sonrió al ver a Grimmjow tan concentrado en lo que hacía.

-¿Qué forma debería tener? ¿Tal vez similar a la tuya?

-Que sea como un antifaz -pidió Grimmjow.

Orihime empezó a aplicar el yeso en su rostro y le fue dando forma con los dedos. Grimmjow la veía maravillado, jamás creyó que los humanos tuvieran la posibilidad de usar máscaras a voluntad. Su mirada bajó de sus ojos a sus labios, a su cuello, a su clavícula y al escote modesto de aquel uniforme.

-¿Se puede poner en todo el cuerpo?

-Sí, claro -respondió Orihime usando más trozos para darle una apariencia más prolija a su máscara, totalmente ajena a lo que Grimmjow estaba pensando.

-Quiero intentar algo.

-Adelante -dijo Orihime-. Yo ya terminé. Sólo hay que esperar a que se seque y después podemos pintarlas.

Grimmjow vio que Orihime no tenía el control en las manos y se relajó. La tomó de los hombros y la acostó sobre el piso.

-¿G-Grimmjow...? ¿Qué estás...?

-He decidido que quiero hacerte una armadura.

-¿Qué? Creí que ibas a hacer algo para ti.

-No, no, yo ya tengo una máscara, no necesito otra.

-Pero entonces...

-Sólo relájate y déjame trabajar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Grimmjow sonrió de lado y abrió un poco el uniforme de Orihime.

-¡Grimmjow! ¡No, suéltame! ¡Esto no...!

-¿Quieres que me involucre en las actividades o no?

-S-Sí, pero...

-Entonces no te muevas.

Grimmjow se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y puso sus rodillas encima de sus brazos para que no se moviera. Ensanchó su sonrisa al notar su sonrojo creciente y la respiración agitada. Se veía tan linda a su merced.

Empezó poniéndole crema en el cuello, dando suaves masajes hasta la clavícula. Orihime no sabía si estar asustada por el tinte erótico de todo aquello o por la incertidumbre de que Grimmjow decidiera ahorcarla. ¿Dónde estaba ese estúpido control cuando lo necesitaba? Grimmjow abrió un poco más el uniforme y untó la crema en el borde de sus pechos. Orihime no pudo reprimir un gemido y se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Estás disfrutándolo?

-P-Por supuesto que no...

-Hmp, tal vez debo poner más empeño.

Sin embargo, Grimmjow no se atrevió a ir más allá. Empezó como una broma, tal vez una respuesta al deseo de ver el cuerpo de la chica, pero supuso que ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Untó la crema en el pecho sin ir demasiado abajo y empezó a poner los trozos de vendas con cuidado. Era una sensación distinta al pegamento, pero cuando sus dedos se apelmazaron se puso de malas.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Lávate las manos -pidió Orihime.

Grimmjow se levantó y salió de la habitación. Orihime se incorporó y tomó el espejo para ver la obra. Era realmente buena, parecía una coraza que iba desde el cuello hasta el inicio de su pecho, con algunas irregularidades que bien podían ser colmillos. No podía cubrirse hasta que se secara, así que se quedó ahí sentada hasta que Grimmjow regresó y le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué?

-Creí que me darías otra descarga -dijo Grimmjow.

-No creas que no pasó por mi mente.

-Hmp.

-Al menos estás disfrutándolo.

-¿Quieres que vaya más abajo? -preguntó Grimmjow acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Orihime retrocedió y sacó el control de su bolsillo. Otra descarga.

-Maldición -Grimmjow regresó a su lugar y se acostó en el piso sobando su cuello-. Estoy harto de esto.

-Entonces compórtate. No creas que ya se me olvidó lo que pasó mientras estábamos haciendo yoga.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estabas...

-¿Qué?

Orihime enrojeció y desvió la vista.

-Ya sabes, eso.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow se ensanchó al presentir que venía una reacción incómoda por parte de Orihime. Estaba en su terreno, y ahí podía manejarla a voluntad.

-¿Has sentido alguno? Me refiero a...sentirlo de verdad, no sólo en tu abdomen.

-¿Pero qué...? -Orihime estaba sin habla, tan roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué me dices de Kurosaki?

-¡Grimmjow!

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca han llegado a segunda base?

Otra descarga.

-Tomaré eso como un no -respondió Grimmjow sonriendo a pesar del dolor-. ¿Quieres sentirlo?

-¡Es suficiente!

-No te enojes, es una broma -dijo Grimmjow.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo bromear -exclamó Orihime levantándose para salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Cúbrete el pecho o todos verán mi obra de arte! -le gritó Grimmjow desde su lugar.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Grimmjow sonrió. Otra descarga.

-¡Desgraciada!

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola chicos! No me había tomado el tiempo de agradecerles por comentar, seguir o marcar como favorita mi historia, así que MIL GRACIAS. Me alegra que les guste hacia donde va esto. Yo sé que los capítulos son cortitos, pero es porque se trata de que sean escenas nada más. Gracias por leer y comentar n.n Y sí, habrá más romance en los próximos capítulos. VIVA EL GRIMMHIME.**

 **Y PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 8:** **Treta nocturna.**

El primer día fue bastante difícil. Orihime sentía que no había hecho ningún progreso con el Espada, y que por el contrario ella estaba cediendo a sus jugarretas. Si seguían así ella también tendría que tomar el programa como alumna. Regresó a la habitación que le habían asignado y vio que todavía tenía trocitos de yeso en el pecho. Recordó la pieza ya terminada y sonrió. Con los colores que había escogido Grimmjow había quedado muy bien, así como su antifaz.

Se limpió los restos y se metió en el futón para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Entonces escuchó que su puerta se abría.

-¿Quién es?

-No puedo dormir -dijo Grimmjow sentándose junto a la puerta.

-Grimmjow, ¿qué haces aquí? -Orihime se tensó en su lugar al recordar los roces que habían tenido previamente en las aguas termales, haciendo yoga y con las manualidades; si Grimmjow tenía en mente hacerle algo, aquel bien podía ser el momento.

-Estaba aburrido en mi habitación. Tengo que compartir con ese sujeto de los tatuajes -respondió Grimmjow.

Orihime no pasó por alto el tono calmado de su voz y se permitió bajar la guardia. Después de todo, Grimmjow no había ido para intentar algo como ella había creído en un principio.

-Oh, Renji-san es muy amable -dijo con una sonrisa.

El comentario no tenía nada de personal. La verdad era que no sabía ni siquiera qué tan amable era el teniente de la sexta división, pero estaba acostumbrada a hablar bien de sus amigos, y diría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la conversación en un terreno neutro.

-Pues no deja de verme como si fuera un maldito perro rabioso -gruñó Grimmjow.

-Nadie se acostumbra todavía a tu personalidad.

-Parece que tú eres la única.

Orihime meditó qué tan cierto era aquello.

-Es porque ya te conozco -respondió encogiéndose de hombros y deseando que Grimmjow no decidiera mal interpretar su comentario.

-Hmp. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-N-No creo que sea buena idea...

-¿Por qué no?

Grimmjow se acercó a Orihime y se metió bajo las cobijas al lado de ella dándole la espalda. Orihime sintió su cuerpo tenso y empuñó las manos.

-Si intentas algo...

-Sí, sí, me darás una descarga.

-Correcto.

Orihime se giró del otro lado y se tapó con las cobijas hasta el cuello. Ahora no podía relajarse teniendo a Grimmjow a su espalda, tan peligrosamente cerca. Sintió que se movía detrás de ella y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sin previo aviso, la mano de Grimmjow se envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Grimmjow! -Orihime se zafó de su agarre y se giró para encararlo.

-¿Hace calor aquí? -Grimmjow se quitó el uniforme shinigami y quedó sólo en ropa interior.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -gritó la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas.

-Relájate, sólo tengo calor.

Orihime palpó entre las cobijas en busca del control, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Buscabas esto?

Grimmjow sonrió y le enseñó el control. Así que esa había sido la técnica. Se había acercado a ella con el único propósito de quitarle su arma.

-Dámelo -exigió Orihime estirando la mano.

Grimmjow metió el control en su ropa interior y sonrió.

-Adelante, tómalo.

-Grimmjow...

-¿No lo quieres?

-No es justo.

-No es justo que tú me des descargas eléctricas cada que quieres.

-Es para controlarte.

-Entonces tómalo.

-No voy a tomarlo.

-Muy bien, buenas noches.

Grimmjow le dio la espalda y acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza. Orihime estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer que aquel sujeto jugara con ella de esa forma. Tenía que tomar el control, pero no podía acceder a sus términos. Le jaló el cabello y lo hizo voltear la cara.

-Entrégame ese control. Ahora.

Su expresión era completamente distinta. Estaba enojada, disgustada, avergonzada. Grimmjow sintió el peligro a flor de piel, pero en vez de sentirse intimidado su deseo creció en su interior. Aquella era la Orihime que él quería ver. Se zafó de su agarre y la giró sobre su espalda, quedando ahora él encima. La agarró de las manos para que no se moviera y apresó sus piernas con las suyas.

-Déjame ir, esto ya no es gracioso.

-Yo creo que sí. Me estoy divirtiendo como nunca en mi vida.

Grimmjow tomó la mano derecha de Orihime y la guió lentamente hacia su entrepierna. Orihime hizo fuerza para que la soltara, pero no era rival para el Espada. Sentía los latidos de su corazón martillándole la cabeza, las gotas de sudor perlando su frente y su pecho y sus extremidades tan rígidas como si fueran tablas. Empuñó la mano y cerró los ojos, esperando que pasara aquello tan aparentemente inevitable, pero lo único que sintió fue un lengüetazo en el cuello. Su piel se erizó y sintió las piernas de gelatina. ¿Qué había pasado?

Grimmjow la liberó y regresó a su lugar. Sacó el control de su ropa interior y se lo arrojó.

-Ten, mátame de una descarga -dijo, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

Orihime notó que había tensado el cuerpo en espera de la descarga y se sintió mal consigo misma. Guardó el control en su bolsillo y se metió otra vez bajo las cobijas. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentir también aquel calor del que había hablado Grimmjow, justo ahí, entre sus piernas.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tardé mucho en actualizar, les debo una disculpa. Me llegó la inspiración y terminé un par de capítulos más. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por los nuevos lectores que están siguiendo la historia y comentaron :)**

 **¡Un beso!**

 **PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 9: Terapia de grupo.**

-Por enésima vez, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? –preguntó un molesto Renji recargándose en el respaldo de una de las sillas que conformaban el círculo dispuesto para la clase de ese día.

-Prometiste ayudar, así que deja de quejarte –respondió Rukia cruzada de brazos y un poco harta de las quejas del teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Yo no tengo problemas de ira, y tampoco he peleado con él –repuso Renji-. ¿Por qué mejor no traemos a Ichigo y que se desahoguen los dos?

-Ya sabes por qué no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez? Yo tampoco accedí a esto –rugió Kenpachi.

Rukia y Renji se congelaron en sus asientos y asintieron repetidas veces.

-L-Lo sentimos mucho, capitán Zaraki –dijeron al unísono.

-Pero en serio, quiero irme –susurró Renji en el oído de Rukia.

La shinigami le dio un codazo en el costado para que se callara. Estar en un espacio cerrado en compañía del capitán Kenpachi Zaraki, la ex teniente Hiyori Sarugaki y próximamente el Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez no le gustaba demasiado. La ventaja era que Orihime había organizado la clase de tal forma que no sólo iban a asistir personas que tuvieran problemas de ira, sino que también irían otros de personalidad muy calmada para establecer un equilibrio y otros más que, si no encajaban en ninguno de los dos extremos, estaban ahí porque alguna vez habían peleado con el Espada peliazul.

Nnoitra y Ulquiorra ni siquiera habían sido considerados, pues estaban muy lejos de poder asistir a la terapia, y el caso de Ichigo era otro asunto por la cuestión de la pérdida sus poderes.

Entre los presentes, aparte de Renji, Rukia, Zaraki y Hiyori, también estaba el capitán Hirako Shinji, Hanataro, Toshiro Hitsugaya y la teniente Nemu. La dinámica todavía les era desconocida, pero confiaban en que Orihime sabía lo que hacía al formar un grupo tan extraño.

Unos minutos más tarde escucharon voces y pasos afuera del salón.

-Anda, será muy divertido. No me obligues a usar el control.

-Úsalo si quieres. Esto es una estupidez, no voy a entrar.

-Nadie te guarda rencor.

-No me interesa, no voy a ¡aaaahhhhh! ¡Maldita bruja!

-¡Te digo que entres!

Rukia y Renji se miraron fijamente al escuchar a Orihime levantar la voz de esa forma. Luego se abrió la puerta y la pelirroja compuso una sonrisa. Detrás de ella venía Grimmjow con su usual cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hola! Buenos días a todos –saludó la pelirroja-. Lamento el retraso, tuve un…inconveniente.

-Creo que su inconveniente se llama "Grimmjow no quería venir a la clase de hoy" –susurró Renji al oído de Rukia y recibió otro codazo.

-Hola, Inoue –saludó Rukia con una sonrisa amable-. Grimmjow –añadió con un tinte de molestia en la voz.

-Shinigami a la que le hice un agujero en el estómago –respondió Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow, es de mala educación saludar así a las personas –lo regañó Orihime.

Grimmjow suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaban libres, quedando así entre Orihime y Hiyori.

-Ya no hacen shinigamis tamaño promedio, ¿verdad? –se burló Grimmjow viendo a Hiyori de reojo.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara, asqueroso…?!

-¡Hiyori-chan! –interrumpió Orihime a tiempo antes de que se armara una pelea. Aunque en el aula había capitanes y tenientes que pudieran controlar el revuelo, también podían ser los mismos que lo causaran. Orihime carraspeó y sacó sus hojas del programa-. Bien, eh, primero hay que presentarnos. Hola, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue y soy la encargada de impartir este curso de manejo de la ira para ayudar a Grimmjow. Grimmjow, preséntate.

-Ya todos me conocen.

Orihime le ofreció una mirada de súplica. Grimmjow sabía que de alguna forma estaba poniendo todo su empeño en aquel programa, no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo, y no es como que admitiera que necesitaba ayuda, pero supuso que a esas alturas lo mejor que podía hacer era colaborar.

-Bien, ya que. Soy Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, Sexta Espada.

-Excelente. Seguimos a la derecha, por favor –dijo Orihime con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Hiyori Sarugaki, ex teniente del doceavo escuadrón y actualmente afiliada a los Vizard.

-¿Los Vizard? ¿Ese intento fallido de Arrancar? –se burló Grimmjow nuevamente.

-Te recuerdo que este Vizard te pateó el trasero, Arrancar –intervino Shinji.

-Ichigo Kurosaki también es un Vizard –añadió Renji.

Grimmjow bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos. Lo último que necesitaba era un recordatorio de sus derrotas.

-Continuemos, por favor –pidió Orihime.

-Soy Shinji Hirako, actual capitán del quinto escuadrón y también afiliado a los Vizard.

-Capitán del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Nemu Kurotsuchi, teniente del doceavo escuadrón y del Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo al mando del capitán…

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

-Renji Abarai, teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay rango? –se extrañó Grimmjow.

-Es complicado –respondió Rukia pensando en la enfermedad de su capitán, la muerte de Kaien Shiba y el puesto compartido de Kiyone y Sentaro.

-Ya se me hacía que eras muy débil.

Orihime le dio una descarga a Grimmjow.

-No seas hostil. Kuchiki-san es muy fuerte y accedió a ayudarnos de buena gana.

-Déjalo, Inoue, no podría importarme menos viniendo de alguien como él.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó Orihime en nombre de Grimmjow.

-Bien, ya, terminemos con esto de una vez –se quejó Grimmjow.

-Vamos a comenzar.

-Ah, Inoue-san, falto yo de…

-Lo primero que quiero que hagamos es un ejercicio de respiración. Hay que estar muy calmados para que no haya problemas a lo largo de la terapia. Si alguien necesita salir levante su mano.

Grimmjow levantó la mano. Orihime suspiró, adivinando lo que quería.

-¿Sí, Grimmjow?

-Necesito salir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que todo esto es estúpido, y porque no creo que sea buena idea tenernos a todos juntos en una habitación.

-Denegado –dijo Orihime-. Bien, como les decía, tenemos que…

Renji Abarai levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Renji-san?

-Opino lo mismo que Grimmjow. Además, yo no tengo problemas de ira ni he peleado nunca con él, así que…

-Denegado.

-Pero…

-Denegado.

Rukia le dio un pellizco a Renji cuando vio que abrió la boca una tercera vez para decir algo.

-Continúa, Inoue.

-Gracias, Kuchiki-san. Vamos a tomar una profunda inhalación y repetir esto tres veces: la ira y la violencia no son la solución a mis problemas. Adelante.

Todos hicieron lo que les pidió, aunque algunos de mala gana.

-Muy bien. Ahora, Grimmjow, en el pasado tuviste problemas con Hirako-san y con Kuchiki-san, ¿verdad?

-Yo no diría que tuvimos problemas.

-¿Peleaste con ellos alguna vez?

-Sí.

-Entonces tuvieron problemas. Comencemos con Kuchiki-san. ¿Qué motivo los llevó a pelear?

-Bueno, estaba aburrido en el castillo y como no quería esperar hasta que Aizen terminara sus malditos planes, reuní a mi fracción y les dije que fuéramos a buscar diversión al mundo humano. Los muy idiotas me hicieron caso y al llegar nos separamos. Les dije que yo me encargaría del más fuerte y después me encontré con Kurosaki y la shinigami. El reiatsu en esa zona era muy denso, pero sólo podía provenir de uno de ellos. Cuando la shinigami le dijo a Kurosaki que corriera comprendí que él era el más fuerte de los dos. Los shinigamis suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas, gritarle a sus compañeros que corran y se salven, y no supe si fue porque tenían algún tipo de relación especial –Rukia enrojeció hasta las orejas y también Orihime-, o porque la Sociedad de Almas no quería que su arma secreta sufriera ningún daño antes de la batalla con Aizen.

Orihime intercambió una rápida mirada con Rukia y luego ambas la desviaron. Grimmjow había tocado un punto muy sensible entre las dos: Ichigo Kurosaki. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía que enfocarse en Grimmjow.

-Eh, sí, ya veo, es una historia fascinante, pero vamos por partes. Dijiste que decidiste ir al mundo humano con tu fracción porque estabas aburrido en el castillo.

-Sí.

-¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor ocupar tu tiempo en otras actividades? Tal vez… ¿alguna actividad recreativa?

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-¿Alguna actividad recreativa? Preciosa, tú conoces Hueco Mundo, sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en el castillo. Ahí dentro los Hollows y los Arrancar pelean a muerte todo el tiempo, ya sea por comida, por sobrevivir o por probar quién de todos es el más fuerte.

-Me refiero a que… ¿por qué escogiste ir al mundo humano para pelear? Dijiste que irían a buscar diversión, ¿por qué no ir a los bolos o a nadar?

-Lo que me estoy preguntando es por qué no fui directamente a tu casa, eso sí hubiera sido divertido –exclamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado e inclinándose ligeramente hacia el asiento de Orihime.

-¡Grimmjow!

Rukia levantó la mano.

-¿Puedo decir algo, Inoue? Sólo quiero que Grimmjow sepa que no le guardo rencor por lo que me hizo.

-No seas hipócrita –escupió Grimmjow-. ¿Ya se te olvidó que tú me congelaste con tu espada?

-¡Ichigo estaba en peligro! –Se defendió Ruka-. ¡Además después me ibas a lanzar un cero! Si el capitán Shinji no hubiera intervenido…

-Chicos…

-¡No era su maldita pelea! Si me ganó fue porque…

-Recuerden que la ira y la violencia…

-….me faltaba un brazo y…

-No me hagas reír, Arrancar, te gané porque eres débil –intervino Shinji.

-Oigan, es que…

Grimmjow se puso de pie y se lanzó sobre Shinji para golpearlo. Kenpachi Zaraki soltó una carcajada y se quitó el parche con ganas de intervenir en la pelea. No llevaba su espada porque el requisito era no llevar armas a la reunión, pero podría descuartizar al Espada sin problemas con sus propias manos. Renji y Rukia se lanzaron a sujetar a Grimmjow mientras Hiyori jalaba a Shinji. Toshiro y Nemu se mantuvieron al margen, el primero pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo y la segunda porque tenía órdenes de su capitán de no intervenir y simplemente dedicarse a observar el experimento.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó una voz a todo pulmón.

Todos se congelaron en su lugar. Grimmjow tenía a Shinji agarrado del cabello mientras que Hiyori se detuvo a punto de golpearlo con la silla. Rukia estaba montada en la espalda de Grimmjow mientras que Renji trataba de sujetar de un brazo a Kenpachi.

La mirada de todos se posó en Hanataro y éste palideció.

-Eh, yo sólo…bueno, Inoue-san estaba…

-Gracias, Hanataro –dijo Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa. Las cosas se le habían salido de control y no había podido hacer nada para intervenir.

-Tch, qué aburrido –exclamó Kenpachi recogiendo su parche del piso-. Yo me largo.

Renji lo soltó y el capitán salió dando un portazo.

-Yo también tengo que retirarme, Inoue –dijo Hitsugaya.

Nemu, Shinji y Hiyori lo siguieron sin decirle nada a Orihime.

Rukia y Renji se miraron apenados y se disculparon. Aquella reunión no había salido como su amiga lo esperaba, pero ya no había nada qué hacer.

-Lo siento –dijo finalmente Hanataro y también se fue.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Orihime vio con tristeza el desorden que habían causado y lo que sintió fue impotencia. Hasta el momento nada de lo que había hecho para ayudar al Espada con su problema de ira no estaba dando ningún fruto, parecía que, al contrario, estaba empeorando. Grimmjow resopló y le pasó una mano por encima del hombro.

-Bueno, ya estamos solos tú y yo, preciosa, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Orihime se zafó de su agarre sin mucho ánimo y salió corriendo de la sala tapándose la cara para que Grimmjow no la viera llorar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que en este capítulo no pasó nada interesante entre los protagonistas, pero esta pelea era necesaria para lo que va a pasar después. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Dejen su review n.n/**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡He vuelto! Tarde pero segura.**

 **Gracias a NovaSenpai por comentar, Yachiru sí aparecerá más adelante TuT tiene un papel importante en la historia jaja pero no diré más por el momento.**

 **Y a KnL por amarme tanto y a mi historia TuT lamento haberte hecho morir tantas veces jaja perdí la cuenta. ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Un saludo!**

 **PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 10: Disculpa aceptada.**

Grimmjow estaba sentado en los jardines de la División Trece bajo la sombra de un árbol. Miró por enésima vez hacia la habitación de Orihime y suspiró. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si la humana estaba triste o decepcionada de él? Sí, seguro, había arruinado su preciada terapia de grupo, pero él no era de los que se dejaban afectar por los sentimientos, mucho menos por los ajenos. Supuso que lo correcto era ir a disculparse, pero su orgullo era tan grande que desechó la idea casi de inmediato. Estaba seguro que se le pasaría en un rato y todo volvería a la normalidad, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-¡Grimmjow, cariño! –saludó una voz cantarina.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y se encontró con una mujer rubia de pechos descomunales, demasiado débil para recordar su nombre. ¿Y por qué rayos le había dicho "cariño" y le hablaba con tantas confianzas?

-¿Qué quieres, shinigami?

-Qué hostilidad –la rubia hizo un puchero y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo que sólo sirvió para mover la aguja de su ira del verde al amarillo-. Vine a entregarle unos papeles al capitán Ukitake y como te vi tan solo y deprimido pensé venir a saludarte.

-Hmp.

-¿Cómo va la terapia con Hime-chan?

 _¿Hime-chan? Qué estupidez_ , pensó Grimmjow.

-Hmp.

-Mi capitán me dijo que echaste a perder la reunión.

La aguja se movió del amarillo al rojo y Grimmjow explotó.

-¡Dile eso al imbécil de cabello rubio y dientes raros! De no haber sido porque...

-Ya, ya, cálmate –lo cortó Rangiku-. Si hubieras puesto algo de empeño en tus clases no estarías reaccionando así.

-Todos ustedes son una molestia.

-¿En dónde está Orihime?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma? No soy su maldita niñera.

Rangiku sonrió a pesar del tono grosero de Grimmjow. Hitsugaya le había dicho a grandes rasgos lo de la reunión, pero se daba una clara idea de lo que había pasado entre Orihime y Grimmjow. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se sentía culpable por su comportamiento y que deseaba reparar el daño.

-Dile que tienes ganas de aprender a cocinar –espetó Rangiku.

Grimmjow frunció aún más el ceño. Era la idea más imbécil que había escuchado desde su llegada a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Si algo le levanta el ánimo a Orihime es cocinar –prosiguió la rubia con una sonrisa-. Es muy mala, te lo advierto, pero si quieres arreglar las cosas con ella es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero arreglar algo? Por primera vez no está encima de mí diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer y dándome descargas con ese estúpido control –gruñó Grimmjow.

-¿Te has preguntado cómo se siente ella? Está descuidando sus clases en el mundo humano por venir aquí a impartir este programa, siente la presión de toda la Sociedad de Almas porque es un favor que le pidió el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, aunado a eso tiene que lidiar contigo y con tu carácter.

-Yo no la estoy obligando a nada –bufó Grimmjow, molesto de que le estuvieran recriminando lo sucedido.

Rangiku le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota. Discúlpate con ella y haz un esfuerzo por mejorar en tus clases.

Grimmjow permaneció en silencio, pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquella rubia despampanante tenía razón. Debía admitir que Orihime era muy amable al querer ayudarlo, y que hasta el momento él se había comportado como un bastardo. Si no tuvo problema alguno en devolverle el favor cuando sanó su brazo, ¿por qué era tan difícil cooperar con la maldita terapia? ¿Era acaso porque las cosas se sentían diferentes entre los dos? En Hueco Mundo ni siquiera la conocía, es más, no le importaba demasiado lo que le pasara, siempre y cuando le sirviera como pretexto para pelear con Kurosaki. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no había motivos para pelear, ¿no era lo más lógico que se llevaran bien?

-No lo pienses demasiado –lo apremió Rangiku.

-¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?

-Orihime no es rencorosa, estoy segura que ya se le pasó. Se alegrará cuando le digas que quieres cocinar con ella. Además, te daré un pequeño consejo –Rangiku le guiñó un ojo y sacó una botellita de su uniforme-. Pon un poco de sake en su bebida y olvidará por completo lo que pasó en la reunión. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

Grimmjow tomó la botella con desconfianza. No sabía qué tanta experiencia tenía Orihime con el alcohol, pero no parecía una buena idea. Además, ¿tan siquiera tenía la edad humana para tomar sake?

-¡Suerte! –Rangiku se despidió y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

Grimmjow se levantó pesadamente y se sentó afuera de la habitación de Orihime. Suspiró antes de tocar un par de veces y esperó paciente, listo para escuchar que se largara y que no quería hablar con él.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Orihime del otro lado de la puerta.

Grimmjow de pronto se sintió acobardado. No había rencor en la voz de Orihime, sino la amabilidad que siempre mostraba. Eso lo hizo sentir mil veces peor y no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Ya dejaste de llorar?

-¿Qué quieres, Grimmjow? –su voz sonó un poco más hostil, pero había un toque de tristeza en ella.

-Pensé que te gustaría continuar con la terapia.

-Estoy un poco cansada. Podemos seguir mañana, tienes la tarde libre de mí y de las descargas.

Grimmjow sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de terapeuta eres? ¿Corres a todos los que vienen a pedirte ayuda?

-No te estoy corriendo, es sólo que...

-Abre la puerta, es molesto hablar así.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado y luego Grimmjow escuchó pasos del otro lado. Orihime abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros y se asomó. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Grimmjow desvió la vista con incomodidad.

-En serio, no me siento bien –exclamó la pelirroja.

-Lamento lo que pasó en la reunión –dijo Grimmjow ignorando su comentario-. Aquel sujeto me estaba provocando y perdí los estribos.

Orihime no dijo nada. Ciertamente no esperaba una disculpa, y era un gran avance que admitiera que la culpa había sido de él. Grimmjow se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, aquel era un terreno inexplorado para él. Usualmente diría "vamos a arreglarlo con una pelea", pero no era el caso.

-Acepto tu disculpa –dijo Orihime simplemente a modo de despedida, pero Grimmjow no se movió.

-¿Qué te parece si me enseñas a cocinar?

-¿De verdad? –Orihime sonrió extrañada por la propuesta del Espada.

-Sí, es...es una actividad relajante, ¿no?

-No lo sé, requiere mucha práctica y realmente no soy muy buena...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Grimmjow abrió la puerta por completo y la tomó de la mano para sacarla de la habitación. Orihime caminó deprisa detrás del Espada para alcanzar sus largas zancadas. Sonrió al pensar que Grimmjow, al igual que había pasado en Hueco Mundo, le estaba regresando el favor con acciones más que con palabras.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, chicos, aquí está ya la continuación. Mil gracias por sus comentarios TuT son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **KnL, tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver el sake en acción 7u7**

 **PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 11: Terapia gourmet.**

-¡Qué suerte que nos hayan dejado usar la cocina principal del Seireitei! –exclamó Orihime con una sonrisa viendo con asombro aquel inmenso lugar.

La tristeza ya había pasado por completo y ahora su mente estaba llena de deliciosas recetas que quería preparar en ese momento. No obstante debía empezar con algo sencillo, pues Grimmjow nunca antes había cocinado algo, y no es como que hubiera tenido tampoco la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Tal vez hot cakes? ¿Galletas? ¿Un pay?

Grimmjow la miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

-Bueno, empecemos con los hot cakes, ya después podemos pasar a algo más difícil.

Había dos mandiles dispuestos para ellos, pero lamentablemente uno era rosa de holanes y el otro amarillo de encaje con un tierno conejito a manera de adorno. Orihime ya se había puesto el de color rosa y le ofreció el otro con una tímida sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano lo que estaba pensando. Grimmjow gruñó molesto y se lo puso de mala gana. Luego se acercó a la mesa y esperó las instrucciones de Orihime.

-Vamos a necesitar leche, huevos, harina, mantequilla, vainilla y polvos para hornear, esto último no es tan necesario, pero quiero que queden esponjosos. Tú trae las cosas de la alacena y yo busco el tazón para la mezcla –dijo la pelirroja.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban preparándola. Orihime le indicaba las cantidades y Grimmjow lo agregaba al tazón. El olor era extraño, pero agradable. No tenía antojo de aquellos dichosos hot cakes, pero al ver la sonrisa de Orihime se dijo que al menos probaría un bocado.

-¿Quieres batir la mezcla? –preguntó Orihime.

-No, estoy...

-Te enseñaré cómo –añadió sin esperar respuesta.

Grimmjow forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a Orihime. Tomó la cuchara que le estaba ofreciendo y su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió los delgados brazos de la chica rodeando su cintura y tratando de sujetar sus manos desde atrás para enseñarle cómo debía hacerlo. El problema era que Grimmjow era muy musculoso y mucho más alto, lo cual no facilitaba las cosas.

-Eh, creo que...

-Ven aquí –Grimmjow la jaló y se puso él a su espalda. Orihime se sonrojó por el contacto tan íntimo, sentía el fuerte pecho de Grimmjow y sus brazos alrededor de ella. Puso sus manos sobre las suyas y le enseñó cómo debía agarrar el tazón y la cuchara para hacerlo rápido y sin salpicar.

Grimmjow ni siquiera estaba concentrado en los movimientos, se dejaba llevar en automático. Lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que olía Orihime, lo pequeña que parecía a su lado y la suavidad de sus manos. Su toque era delicado aunque sus movimientos eran seguros. Era tan hábil como él con la espada. Así como la tenía abrazada se sentía bien, tranquilo, relajado, tal vez demasiado. Mas luego se encontró con que su mente estaba formando imágenes de otra índole y rogó internamente que su cuerpo no lo demostrara si no quería escandalizar a la chica como había pasado mientras hacían yoga.

 _Qué fácil sería apoderarme de ella en esta posición_ , pensó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-...y cuando tenga esta consistencia significa que ya está listo para llevar al sartén –concluyó Orihime, ajena a que su explicación había pasado de largo para el Espada.

Grimmjow sonrió al pensar que probablemente era el peor alumno que había tenido Orihime.

Inoue regresó y puso el sartén al fuego, esperó a que se calentara y luego cortó un cuadrito de mantequilla para que se derritiera.

-Yo haré el primero y luego tú el segundo.

-Hmp.

Orihime tomó la cuchara y Grimmjow tensó la mandíbula, tomando una profunda inhalación al ver que Orihime se mordía el labio inferior para concentrarse. La chica vertió la mezcla en el sartén, pero la mano le temblaba y el círculo quedó deforme, parecía más bien una pera. Sonrió nerviosa y soltó una risita.

-No te confíes, es más difícil de lo que parece.

Esperó a que se cociera de un lado y lo volteó con un poco de trabajo. El fuego estaba demasiado alto y el hot cake se quemó. Se apresuró a sacarlo y luego medió la flama. Parecía exhausta y Grimmjow no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sabía batir la mezcla pero para lo demás era un caos. ¿Cómo tenía la confianza de decirle que le enseñaría a cocinar si ni siquiera podía sacar un mísero hot cake?

-Ahora hazlo tú –dijo la pelirroja.

Grimmjow tomó la cuchara y repitió el procedimiento. Su agarre era firme y vertió la mezcla con destreza. Esperó unos segundos y volteó el hot cake. Al final salió un perfecto círculo con un hermoso color dorado de ambos lados. Orihime no lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que Grimmjow la superara a la primera?

Grimmjow tomó la miel de maple y la observó con desconfianza. Sirvió un poco en una cuchara y antes de llevársela a la boca se le ocurrió una idea.

-Prueba tú primero –pidió.

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo.

Grimmjow le acercó la cuchara y Orihime abrió la boca. Se sentía como una niña pequeña que no sabía comer, y se preguntó para qué demonios quería que probara la miel de maple.

Grimmjow se relamió los labios al ver que le había quedado una gotita en la comisura de la boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces puso las manos en las mejillas de Orihime y la besó. Sus labios encontraron el sabor de la miel y se movieron insistentes contra los de ella. Usó su lengua para que le abriera espacio y poder saborearla a placer, aun cuando era muy dulce para su gusto. Al final le dio un mordisco juguetón en el labio inferior y se separó para tomar aire.

Orihime permaneció con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho. No atinaba a reaccionar y Grimmjow temió que le fuera a dar un ataque. Finalmente abrió los ojos y su cara se puso como brasa ardiente. Abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

-Así que a eso sabe la miel de maple –exclamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado.

-E-Estás...tú...pero... –la voz de Orihime era apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que también pruebe la mermelada y la cajeta?

-¡No!

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, sólo fue un beso inocente.

-¡Fue mi primer beso! ¡Y no fue inocente!

-¿El primero?

Orihime se tapó la boca angustiada y se separó de Grimmjow. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía la sangre bombeando aprisa en su pecho. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. Grimmjow, el ex Espada, la había besado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso todo era un juego para él?

-Puede que para ti no signifique nada, pero...

-¿Quién dice que no significa nada?

-Siempre estás bromeando con estas cosas. Me acosas y aprovechas cualquier momento para tocarme.

-Si te besé fue porque quería hacerlo. La miel sólo fue un pretexto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ¿qué?

-¿Por qué querías besarme?

-Sólo quería hacerlo, ¿no es motivo suficiente?

Orihime no respondió nada. Aquel beso había bastado para alborotar las sensaciones en su interior. Quería recriminárselo, gritarle que no podía ir por el mundo tomando los primeros besos de las personas, que había todo un proceso previo de amistad, cortejo y seducción, pero la verdad era que se había sentido bien. Era una experiencia nueva, no precisamente mala, pero sí conflictiva teniendo en cuenta con quién había sido.

Grimmjow se preguntó si en realidad había hecho mal en besarla. Orihime era una adolescente, una humana inexperta que todavía tenía una vida por delante, se suponía que algún día encontraría a su pareja ideal y se casaría y tendría hijos y envejecería a su lado, pero ese pensamiento era bastante anticuado. Sí, había tomado su primer beso, pero no era el fin del mundo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes grises de Orihime comprendió lo que estaba pensando.

-Ya entiendo –dijo con una sonrisa-. No estás molesta porque te besé, estás molesta porque en el fondo _querías_ que lo hiciera.

El sonrojo de Orihime se hizo más notorio y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Te equivocas!

-Admítelo, querías que te besara –Grimmjow avanzó un paso hacia ella y la acorraló contra la mesa.

-No es verdad.

-No tiene nada de malo, princesa, de hecho es algo completamente normal. Sucede que eres una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel y, por suerte para los dos, yo soy un hombre dispuesto a cumplir tus deseos.

 **Continuará.**..

 **AAARRRGGG amo tanto a Grimmy en plan seductor 7w7**

 **Siento su odio hasta acá por interrumpir de esa forma la narración TuT**

 **Nos leemos pronto, díganme qué piensan de este capítulo. Por fin hubo un acercamiento entre los protas, ¡yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos. Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. He aquí el capítulo de la semana, yo sé que es cortito pero lo compensaré en el siguiente, lo prometo.**

 **PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 12: Decepción.**

La alarma de peligro en la cabeza de Orihime se encendió al ver que Grimmjow se inclinaba nuevamente hacia sus labios. Podía ver todo el movimiento en cámara lenta, los ojos cerrados del Espada, el firme agarre alrededor de su cintura, su mano acunando su rostro, acercándose…

Grimmjow se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios y sonrió triunfante. Había comprobado que Orihime esperaba ese beso, pues no lo había apartado de un empujón ni se había zafado de su agarre; permanecía congelada en su lugar, no sabía si de expectación, de nervios o de miedo.

Estaba a punto de cantar victoria y molestarla un poco con ese asunto, pero entonces una pregunta surgió en su mente y no pudo evitar empezar a darle vueltas.

Orihime quería que la besara, eso era obvio, pero ¿se trataba de una reacción involuntaria de una adolescente ante una nueva experiencia o realmente esperaba ese beso por parte de Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, Sexta Espada? A primera vista podía irse por la primera interpretación. Orihime era una chica inocente y aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, lo mismo daba si era con él o con cualquier otro hombre, Kurosaki, por ejemplo. Si por otro lado, ella deseaba que el beso proviniera específicamente de él…bueno, ya era distinto. De igual forma no había forma de averiguarlo. Conociendo a Inoue, jamás admitiría lo que en verdad sentía por él, mucho menos tratándose de asuntos tan íntimos.

Orihime abrió los ojos y desvió la vista al ver la sonrisa de Grimmjow. El Espada estaba burlándose de ella, molestándola, viendo hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

-Vaya, luces… ¿decepcionada? –preguntó Grimmjow. Si por él fuera, daría rienda suelta a sus instintos y se lanzaría nuevamente por los labios de Orihime, para besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, llevarla hasta el borde del abismo y disfrutar de aquel cuerpo adolescente que lo estaba volviendo loco. No obstante, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por contenerse y contener a la bestia creciente en su interior. Separó su cuerpo unos centímetros del de Orihime y se enfocó en cualquier otro lado que no fuera su tierno rostro sonrojado, el escote de su uniforme, el mandil de holanes que la hacía lucir _deliciosa_ …

No quería hacer algo que la asustara y arruinar el progreso que sentía que habían hecho. La semilla de la duda ya estaba implantada, sólo hacía falta dejarla madurar para que la chica aceptara que a quien deseaba en cuerpo y alma era a él y no a nadie más. Al final del día, ella misma se entregaría en bandeja de plata.

Orihime carraspeó y se separó de Grimmjow para empezar a limpiar el desorden de la cocina. No sabía qué decir, el Espada la había dejado sin palabras. Dicho de otro modo, sí, estaba decepcionada por ese beso que no había llegado.

Luego de un rato el lugar quedó impecable. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que ninguno supo cómo romper. La tensión sexual todavía estaba presente.

-¿Qué sigue? –preguntó Grimmjow recargado en la mesa. Después de aquella escena le costaría mucho trabajo volverla a ver como una especie de terapista, pero se prometió que haría un esfuerzo con el estúpido programa como le había dicho la shinigami rubia.

-Estaba pensando que podemos ver una película –respondió Orihime sin voltear a verlo. No podía sostenerle la mirada sin sonrojarse al recordar el beso y los incontables roces que habían tenido desde el día anterior.

-¿Una película? ¿Eso es parte del programa? –preguntó Grimmjow, extrañado.

-No realmente, sólo sería un respiro. Mañana retomaremos el programa.

-Sí, seguro, lo que quieras –Grimmjow asintió, pero no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea. Sólo sería una tarde aburrida sentado frente a un televisor. Probablemente era una mala decisión tratándose de una persona tan activa y destructora como él, pero lo que más lo alarmaba, y entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo, era que estaría en una habitación a solas con la chica. Sería una odisea resistir a la tentación, pues era como estar en medio del desierto y no beber del majestuoso oasis para calmar su sed.

Se quitó el mandil y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sonriendo al sentir la botella de sake oculta en su uniforme.

 _Hablando de sed…_

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que estén ansiosos por saber lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo TuT**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen su review :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, no estaba muy inspirada para escribir y todavía no tenía el capítulo listo xD**

 **Va, espero que les guste, y mil gracias por sus comentarios :3**

 **PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 13: De visita.**

Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez estaba loco y era violento, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía remedio.

Orihime, de pie detrás del sillón viendo al peliazul hecho un ovillo y tapado con una cobija hasta el mentón, pensó que de esa forma se veía casi inofensivo. Si cualquier enemigo quisiera atacarlo para tomarlo con la guardia baja, aquel era el momento ideal. No sólo se había comido dos litros de helado de una sentada y se había quejado de congelamiento de cerebro por un largo rato, sino que estaba realmente exhausto por pasar la noche en vela viendo toda la primera temporada de Juego de Tronos. Orihime recordó, sin poder evitar soltar una risita discreta, cómo habían llegado a ese desenlace…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Orihime se estiró cuando dejaron la cocina y se encaminaron al cuartel general de la División 13. Era un día precioso y soleado, tenían la tarde libre del programa y de esa forma podrían dedicarse a relajarse viendo una película como ella había propuesto. No sabía si era la clase de actividad que podía mantener entretenido a alguien como Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, pero en todo caso tampoco lo había imaginado haciendo origami, pintando un cuadro o cocinando. Parecía que era una semana de nuevas experiencias para ambos, pues la pelirroja no podía negar que también había aprendido algunas cosas en el proceso y era la que más se había divertido en el tiempo que llevaban juntos._

 _Después de la acalorada escena en la cocina, Grimmjow estaba en modo tranquilo. No había intentado nada más con ella y eso podía ser una buena señal, pero en todo caso no se sabía a ciencia cierta con el Sexta qué era lo que planeaba. A veces parecía un libro abierto que podía leer a placer, pero a veces, la más de las veces, parecía tan cerrado como una caja fuerte cuya combinación jamás lograría adivinar._

Vamos paso a paso _, pensó Orihime con optimismo._

 _-¿Has visto películas antes, Grimmjow?_

 _El Espada se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Orihime lo interpretó como una negativa._

 _-Bueno, estoy segura de que te vas a divertir. Tengo algunas propuestas de comedias y romances, así que…_

 _-Lo que sea –respondió Grimmjow con un dejo de enfado._

 _Orihime guardó silencio y asintió. Lo mejor sería no presionar demasiado. No quería tener que usar el control y arruinar el momento. Caminar lado a lado con Grimmjow como si nada podía considerarse un gran avance._

 _De camino se encontraron al capitán Ukitake. Parecía más repuesto de su enfermedad y los saludó con una amable sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué tal va el programa? ¿Han hecho avances?_

 _Orihime volteó a ver a Grimmjow, esperando que explotara en una ola de ira por la pregunta del capitán, pero éste únicamente le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, dejándola que respondiera._

 _-Creo que nos va bien. Grimmjow está siendo muy cooperativo._

 _-Me alegro mucho de oír eso. ¿Van a alguna parte? ¿Es parte del programa?_

 _-No, de hecho nos estamos tomando un descanso. Estoy buscando a Kuchiki-san para preguntarle si hay algún lugar donde podamos ver una película._

 _-Una película –repitió Ukitake, pensativo, luego sonrió y se rascó la nuca-. Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada de eso por aquí._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Sólo sé de alguien en todo el Seireitei que tiene una televisión, pero no creo que sea buena idea preguntarle si pueden tomarla prestada._

 _-¿De quién se trata?_

 _-La teniente del Onceavo Escuadrón. El capitán Zaraki convenció al comandante Yamamoto para que la dejara tenerla. Es una forma rápida y sencilla de mantenerla ocupada mientras él hace sus labores como capitán._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-En todo caso –añadió Ukitake-, no veo por qué no puedan hacer una visita al mundo humano para ver la película. Hablaré con el comandante Yamamoto para que organicen todo. ¿Qué les parece?_

 _Orihime abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No tenía idea de que algo así era posible. Según tenía entendido, las órdenes eran trabajar con el Espada en la Sociedad de Almas con el objetivo de mantenerlo vigilado y a ella protegida. Ir al mundo humano podía ser arriesgado. Grimmjow podría tratar de escapar o agredir a alguien, y ahora que no estaba Kurosaki para intervenir…_

 _-Sé lo que estás pensando, mujer –exclamó Grimmjow dándole un codazo-. No intentaré nada, lo prometo. Me portaré bien._

 _Orihime tuvo sus dudas al ver la sonrisa del Espada. Parecía, pese a sus palabras, que algo estaba planeando._

 _-¿Irá en un gigai?_

 _-Sí. Rukia y Renji pueden acompañarlos en el Dangai –afirmó Ukitake-. Y Urahara será nuestro apoyo en Karakura, ¿qué te parece?_

 _Orihime sonrió un poco más tranquila. Si lo ponía de ese modo no podía negarse. La idea de pronto sonaba atractiva, y si contaban con la protección de alguien como Urahara, las probabilidades de que algo saliera mal eran muy escasas._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Más tarde, luego de todos los preparativos y las medidas de precaución necesarias, consejos y advertencias, Orihime, Rukia, Renji y Grimmjow cruzaron el Dangai de camino a la tienda de Urahara, quien los recibió un poco extrañado pero cooperativo como siempre._

 _Orihime esperó en la entrada a que terminara el proceso del gigai. Grimmjow, desde luego, no podría liberarse del collar, lo cual la tranquilizó de inmediato. Con eso y con sus poderes sería suficiente para mantenerlo a raya por unas cuantas horas. Además, confiaba en la palabra del Espada. Había prometido que iba a comportarse, y Grimmjow, aunque podía ser muchas cosas malas como violento e imperativo, no rompía sus promesas._

 _-Todo listo –anunció Urahara con una sonrisa._

 _Orihime se puso de pie y observó a Grimmjow se pies a cabeza. Estaba usando jeans y una playera gris de manga larga, tenis y su máscara había desaparecido. Orihime supuso que su también su agujero hollow. De ahí en más no había cambiado demasiado, excepto tal vez que tenía un aire más gruñón pero lleno de curiosidad._

 _-¿Estarán bien? –preguntó Urahara viéndolos con detenimiento._

 _-Por supuesto –respondió Orihime con una sonrisa entrelazando su brazo con el de Grimmjow._

 _-Sólo es una estúpida película, shinigami –gruñó Grimmjow._

 _-Muy bien. Suerte. Los acompaño a la puerta._

 _Orihime y Grimmjow se despidieron de Urahara y caminaron de regreso a casa de Inoue. Estaba atardeciendo y las calles de Karakura estaban tranquilas. Orihime vio que Grimmjow levantó la vista hacia el cielo un par de veces, como si buscara algún rastro de energía espiritual._

 _-¿Estás buscando a Kurosaki-kun?_

 _La voz de Orihime trajo a Grimmjow de regreso. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder._

 _-Es simple curiosidad. No estoy conforme con cómo terminaron las cosas en Hueco Mundo. El imbécil de Nnoitra no tenía por qué intervenir, ¿estás de acuerdo? –Orihime no respondió. Grimmjow sonrió de lado-. Estaba pensando en buscar la revancha, pero escuché que Kurosaki perdió sus poderes._

 _Orihime asintió con tristeza. De hecho, no había hablado con el pelirrojo desde ese entonces. Parecía que estaba aún en proceso de negación, pero confiaba en que se reincorporaría a su círculo de amigos muy pronto._

 _-Tal vez podríamos ir a visitarlo mañana, ¿no crees? ¿Qué puede salir mal? Kurosaki-kun perdió sus poderes pero tú estás encerrado en un gigai por disposición de la Sociedad de Almas. Tengo entendido que tus poderes también fueron sellados._

 _Grimmjow no respondió._

 _-Es una buena noticia. Podemos arreglar nuestra pelea con los puños y nada más._

 _-Siempre y cuando no se pasen de la raya._

 _-Tendré que mantenerte cerca para que cures las heridas de Kurosaki._

 _-Y las tuyas._

 _Grimmjow bufó y compuso una sonrisa._

 _-Sí, claro, también las mías –había sarcasmo en su voz._

 _Finalmente llegaron a casa de Orihime y entraron. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Grimmjow paseó la mirada por el lugar sin mucho ánimo y con la confianza que creía poseer se dejó caer en el sillón y subió los pies a la mesita de centro._

 _-Adelante, ponte cómodo –dijo Orihime entre risas._

 _-¿Vives sola?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Qué aburrido._

 _-Siempre tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Tengo helado, palomitas de maíz, papas…_

 _-Lo que sea._

 _Orihime se sentó a lado de Grimmjow y encendió la televisión._

 _-¿Qué quieres ver?_

 _Grimmjow observó primero cómo usaba el control para cambiar de canal y luego se lo arrebató. Ni siquiera se detenía a ver el programa, parecía embobado con el funcionamiento de aquella tecnología._

 _-Quiero ver peleas y sangre –exclamó con una sonrisa siniestra muy característica que le erizó los vellos de la nuca a Orihime._

 _-¿Estás seguro? No sé de películas de ese tipo, pero tengo todas las temporadas de Juego de Tronos._

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _Orihime sonrió._

 _-Es mejor que te muestre en vez de explicártelo._

 _Grimmjow se recargó en el sillón con aburrimiento mientras Orihime preparaba todo. La vio levantarse para ir a la cocina y regresar con un tambo de helado y dos vasitos para servirse. Luego trajo una manta para cada uno y finalmente se sentó a su lado._

 _Era bastante divertido ver las reacciones de Grimmjow conforme avanzaba la serie. Estaba totalmente confundido con tantos nombres extraños, con las familias y los problemas internos del reino. Se reía algunas veces y otras más le gritaba enfurecido a la pantalla cuando los personajes no reaccionaban como él esperaba. En todo el sentido de la palabra, ahora era parte del fandom de Juego de Tronos._

 _Los capítulos pasaron casi sin que se dieran cuenta. Antes de lo esperado, Grimmjow estaba aferrado al borde del sillón con la mirada fija al frente. Se había apoderado del bote de helado y ahora estaba comiendo directamente de él. Orihime intentó iniciar una conversación en varias ocasiones pero fue descaradamente ignorada. No podía culparlo, la serie era adictiva, pero se suponía que aquella actividad sería para los dos._

 _Sin poder evitarlo se acurrucó en una esquina del sillón y cerró los ojos._

 _Cuando los abrió ya era de mañana. El sol iluminaba la sala y le daba directamente en la cara, pero lo que la despertó fueron los ronquidos que escuchó a su lado. Grimmjow estaba acostado a su lado en una posición bastante incómoda, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás en el respaldo. Tenía helado en la comisura de la boca._

 _Orihime se levantó y se estiró. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la forma en que había dormido._

 _-Grimmjow –lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta._

 _¿En serio había visto toda la primera temporada? Si ese era el caso lo más seguro es que se haya dormido alrededor de las cinco o seis de la mañana. Orihime sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Era la noche más extraña. Con algo de esfuerzo acomodó el cuerpo de Grimmjow en el sillón y lo tapó con la cobija antes de recoger los botes de helado y apagar la televisión._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Era mediodía cuando Grimmjow finalmente se despertó. Orihime estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café. Escuchó los pesados pasos y el característico gruñido y levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mata revuelta de pelo azul, un ceño más fruncido que de costumbre y un par de círculos color lavanda debajo de sus ojos.

-Buenos días –saludó Orihime con una sonrisa, fresca como la mañana. Ya se había duchado y de paso había hecho el aseo de la casa.

Grimmjow se sentó frente a ella y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy devastado –confesó dramáticamente el peliazul.

-¿Nunca antes te habías desvelado?

-No en un gigai.

-Bueno, esa fue tu iniciación al fandom de Juego de Tronos. No hay nada mejor que hacer maratón de una serie.

-¿Qué demonios es un fandom?

-Olvídalo. ¿Quieres un café?

-¡Quiero respuestas! –gritó Grimmjow azotando el puño sobre la mesa.

Orihime lo contempló con cautela y se llevó la mano a la bolsa del pantalón instintivamente en busca del control del collar.

-¿Qué suce…?

-¡¿Por qué mierda Bran no puede caminar?! ¿Cómo es posible que esa zorra de Cersei se haya salido con la suya? Cogiendo con su estúpido hermano como un maldito conejo. ¿Y Ned? El mayor imbécil de la historia. Si tienes información comprometedora sobre alguien no vas y se la echas en cara, planeas una estrategia para atacar cuando menos se lo espere. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que fue ver cómo se cogieron a los Stark y no poder hacer nada?

Orihime abrió la boca varias veces pero no pudo formar una palabra coherente. Grimmjow parecía a punto de ponerse a gritar…o a llorar.

-Creo que…

-Esto está muy mal –la interrumpió Grimmjow tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz.

Orihime finalmente no pudo contenerse y soltó una carajada que duró varios segundos. Grimmjow frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

-¿De qué carajos te estás riendo?

-Es que…eres…es increíble –Orihime se limpió una lágrima y tomó una profunda respiración para calmar su ataque de risa-. Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es muy gracioso. No creí que la serie te afectaría tanto. Sólo mírate, estás de malas por una historia ficticia.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Estás diciendo que nada de eso pasó? ¿Ned sigue vivo?

-Grimmjow, recuérdame no dejarte ver más series durante nuestra estancia en el mundo humano.

-Sólo dime si Ned sigue vivo o no.

-Ned es un personaje ficticio.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza negativamente, insatisfecho con la respuesta. Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Orihime puso la taza de café frente a él y preparó huevos para desayunar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Estaba pensando que podemos ir a…

-Quiero ir a ver a Kurosaki.

 **Continuará…**

 **TuT sin comentarios, tengo planeando este reencuentro desde que empecé el fic para añadir un poco de tensión a la relación de Grimmy y Orihime.**

 **¡Dejen su review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Después de mil años, he vuelto. No me maten TuT no es mi culpa no haber actualizado la historia (bueno en parte sí). Sorry.**

 **Gracias por los hermosos reviews que me dejaron, me hacen muy feliz y al mismo tiempo me siento miserable por desaparecerme tanto tiempo jaja.**

 **Los amo mucho n.n**

 **PROGRAMA DE MANEJO DE LA IRA**

 **Capítulo 14: Celos.**

Estaban frente a la casa de Ichigo. La clínica estaba cerrada, lo que le dio la esperanza a Orihime de que la familia Kurosaki no estuviera, ya que no creía que un encuentro entre Ichigo y el explosivo Grimmjow terminara bien. Sí, en teoría ambos ya deberían haber superado sus problemas, pero era demasiado pedir tratándose de ellos dos.

-¿Qué esperas? –preguntó Grimmjow viéndola de reojo.

-Grimmjow, no estoy segura de esto. Tal vez deberíamos esperar más tiempo para…

-¿Para qué? ¿Crees que voy a pelear con Kurosaki otra vez? No me interesa, sólo quiero verlo.

Sus palabras no tranquilizaron del todo a Orihime, pero sabía que lo estaba juzgando demasiado duro. Era arriesgado, sí, pero en su forma humana y sin poderes Grimmjow no debería causar problemas. Muy en el fondo la verdadera razón para no ir con Ichigo era porque ella no se sentía lista para verlo. Desde la última batalla, luego de que el joven shinigami había perdido sus poderes, se había aislado de su círculo de amigos. De vez en cuando veían a su papá y les decía que estaba bien, pero su sonrisa guardaba una preocupación. Si bien querían darle su espacio y tiempo para asimilar su pérdida, no querían que se hundiera en una depresión.

Orihime suspiró y tocó la puerta.

Esperaron unos minutos y nadie atendió.

-¿Por qué carajos no abre la puerta? –gruñó Grimmjow que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia-. ¡Hey, Kurosaki, deja de hacerte el dormido y abre!

-¿Grimmjow?

Orihime y Grimmjow se giraron al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba Ichigo, parado detrás de ellos, viéndolos como si se tratara de una alucinación. Tenía en la mano su mochila deportiva y estaba usando el uniforme del equipo de futbol. Grimmjow sonrió de lado al verlo.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Kurosaki.

-¿En verdad eres tú, Grimmjow? –Ichigo no cabía de asombro. Sin duda se trataba de la última persona que esperaba ver después de todo lo sucedido-. Inoue, ¿qué está pasando?

-Es una larga historia –explicó Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Grimmjow se acercó a Ichigo y Orihime agarró el control, lista para darle una descarga en caso de que al peliazul se le ocurriera atacar a Kurosaki, cosa que no pasó. Como si fueran dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran, en vez de dos antiguos rivales, Grimmjow le tendió la mano a Ichigo y se la estrechó, sonriendo a su vez.

-Creí que habías muerto –dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, ese bastardo de Nnoitra me dejó malherido, pero se necesita más que eso para matarme.

-Pero entonces…Aizen…

-No menciones a ese traidor hijo de puta –exclamó Grimmjow zanjando el asunto-. ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a tener aquí toda la tarde o nos vas a invitar a pasar?

Ichigo abrió la puerta y los condujo a la sala. Grimmjow y Orihime se sentaron lado a lado en silencio. Ni el papá ni las hermanas de Ichigo estaban en casa, al parecer se habían ido de viaje el fin de semana.

-Voy a cambiarme, no tardo –Ichigo desapareció por las escaleras.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí –dijo Orihime.

-¿Qué carajos le pasó a Kurosaki? Está muy cambiado.

-Te lo dije, luego de la batalla…

-Sí, sí, perdió sus poderes, pero eso no justifica su actitud. ¿Dónde está su espíritu de pelea? Parece recién salido del Jigokuhen.

-Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado. No, lo que necesitaba no era tiempo, sino una verdadera motivación para pelear. ¿Cuál había sido la razón por la que había ido a Hueco Mundo, en primer lugar? Rescatar a Orihime, a su ardiente amiga pelirroja. Le valía un comino si tenía sentimientos por ella o no, le importaba lo suficiente como para ir tras ella y enfrentar al ejército de Aizen.

Grimmjow escuchó que Ichigo ya venía por las escaleras y se le ocurrió una idea. Hacer enojar a Ichigo para incitarlo a pelear. Sabía que lo necesitaba casi tanto como él. Y lo mejor de todo era que no tenía que amenazar la vida de Orihime, sino todo lo contrario.

Ichigo se sentó frente a ellos y Grimmjow se recargó en el sillón y le puso el brazo sobre los hombros a Orihime, quien se sonrojó y se quedó muy tensa, obviamente consciente de la mirada de Ichigo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí? –preguntó Ichigo sin dejar de ver el brazo de Grimmjow tocando a Orihime.

-Preciosa, ¿quieres contarle la versión resumida? –dijo Grimmjow sonriendo triunfante cuando Ichigo empuñó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Orihime no encontraba su voz. Estaba muy nerviosa y podía palpar la tensión entre Ichigo y Grimmjow. Incluso podía cortarla con un cuchillo. Se movió inquieta bajo el brazo de Grimmjow, como pidiéndole que no la tocara pero sin querer armar revuelo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y Grimmjow aprovechó para rodear su cintura. Ichigo también se inclinó en su asiento.

-Eh…pues…hace poco Kuchiki-san me dijo que el Capitán Comandante quería hablar conmigo. Urahara-san me llevó a la Sociedad de Almas y ahí me dijeron que habían encontrado a Grimmjow con vida en Hueco Mundo y que lo habían rescatado para curar sus heridas.

-¿Rukia estuvo aquí? –eso pareció llamar la atención de Ichigo. Grimmjow no pasó por alto el interés de Kurosaki por su amiga shinigami, lo cual podía frustrar sus planes.

-Sí, sí, quieren reintegrarme a sus filas pero al parecer tengo un problema de ira, así que le pidieron a Orihime que trabajara conmigo para ayudarme con eso.

Ichigo soltó una risita involuntaria.

-Buena suerte con eso, Inoue. Grimmjow parece ser un caso perdido.

Su comentario no fue bien recibido por el peliazul. En venganza, abrazó a Orihime contra su pecho y sonrió.

-Para que lo sepas, hemos estado trabajando muy, muy bien. Orihime es una excelente terapeuta, me ha enseñado muchas cosas y creo que tenemos una muy buena relación, ¿verdad Orihime?

Orihime abrió la boca pero Ichigo la interrumpió al percatarse del tono insinuante de Grimmjow y hacia dónde estaba guiando la conversación.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y exactamente qué cosas te ha enseñado? Confío en que Inoue es buena en lo que hace, pero me parece imposible que pueda trabajar contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un caso perdido. Eres un imbécil arrogante que difícilmente podría trabajar en equipo, no se diga recibir órdenes de ella.

-Para tu información, estoy más que complacido en hacer lo que ella me pida. Y vaya que me ha pedido muchas cosas. Cosas que, por ejemplo, no podría pedirle a alguien como tú, Kurosaki.

Ichigo se puso de pie, enojado.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Tan poco hombre –exclamó Grimmjow con una risa.

Orihime alcanzó a ver el puño de Kurosaki moviéndose hacia el rostro de Grimmjow como en cámara lenta.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Dejen su review!**


End file.
